The Mad Doctor's Revenge
by silverheartlugia2000
Summary: A year has passed since the trial, and a jail break sets him free..
1. Jailbreak

The room buzzed with life and excitement, nations milling about, laughing and smiling. Every few years or so, the world summit threw a Christmas party for all personifications, be them G8, a World Superpower, a third world country, or a micronation.

Matt sat in a corner on a comfy couch, Ro stuck to him like glue. It had been a year now since Iain had made her human and after quite a bit of arguing on the Scot's behalf, she had been allowed to attend this party with her new brothers.

Al was over in the kitchen fetching drinks

"Hey, Alfie," a voice called out behind him, a small body thumping into his back with an all too familiar giggle.

She grinned back, long hair twisted into an elegant braid.

"Hey how you doin?"

"I'm good, finally back on track with everything now," she giggled. Last years events left her with a crippling distrust of men... It'd taken months to get her out of Iain's house again.

Al smiles brightly. "That's awesome."

"How about you? I hear that little fae of yours isn't so little anymore?"

"Yeah, wanna see?"

She grinned excitedly, eyes sparkling.

Al smiles picking up the drinks and heading over.

Molly beamed when she saw Ro. "Oh, goodness, honey, you're adorable," she giggled, hugging the fae tightly. Ro was a little flustered at first but soon hugged back.

Al smiles handing out the cups.

They take them, sitting together.

"It's rather nice to have someone my size for a change," Molly giggled, sat with Ro.

Al chuckles a bit.

"Molly-Olly-Wally," a little voice chimed as a scruffy ginger child pounced over the back of the couch. Molly yelped in surprise, dropping her drink.

"Patrick!" (Yes this is the same Patrick from the beginging of Shrunk Twins, Simply must have changed his profile a bit.)

Al laughs softly.

"What have you been told about jumping on people, young man," she scolded softly, picking him up.

"To not to but Peter found this really amazing sweet and I ate like fifty of them, I think, I kinda lost count but now I feel great," he rambled, bouncing on the spot.

"Ouch.. Sugar rush.."

"Wasa sugar rush? I dunno that, I just wanna run - do you think I can fly if I flap my arms real fast, like?!"

Al chuckle at that knowing it took a bit more.

"I'ma go find Artie! Maybe he knows where Peter went!" he giggled and dashed off, knocking over Wy and Seychelles on his way past.

Al sits giggling.

Matt chuckled, going to help the girls up. Molly just shook her head softly. "How Arthur manages him is beyond me."

"I heard Berwald stuffed Peter in a box once.."

She giggled softly at that. "I might try that one."

Al grins.

The song changed and the little Irishwoman gasped in delight. "Oh, I love this one! Alfie, come dance with me!"

He chuckles getting up. She pulled him to the dancefloor, grinning brightly. They danced about. Matt and Ro joined them, both pairs dancing till they were exhausted.

Al flops down giggling.

Molly fell into him, laughing happily. "I missed this...!"  
Matt grinned, leaning into his other side, keeping an arm on his own little redhead. Al gins hugging.

Just as they caught their breath again, Paddy came racing back over, plowing into Al.

"Gah!"

The child clung to his shirt, sugar buzzed eyes wide. "AlfieuncleIainneedsyounowcuzsomethingswromgwithArthurandhecantbreatheandirsreallyscary!"

Al just barely caught all that being able to blurt that fast himself. "Alright alright!"

"Iain just told me to get you," he whined a bit slower. "They're in the kitchen."

"Ok, just let me up will ya?"

"But I don't wanna let go; I'm scared..."

He sighs getting to his feet with Patrick in his arms, heading to the kitchen. Molly had rushed ahead, Matt and Ro trailing behind.

When they reached the kitchen, Arthur was curled in the corner, clutching onto his brother's hands as the Scot talked him down from his panic attack. The green eyed blond was trembling like a leaf, breaths stuttering.

Al frowns worriedly coming over. Paddy clung tighter, kicked straight out of his comfort zone with Arthur so rattled.

"Iain..?"

"Aye lad," his eyes never left Arthur.

"What's wrong?"

"We're not sure... We were just chatting then he started to panic..."

Al frowns setting pat down and coming closer. The child looked around, lost until Matt took him. Arthur was slowly coming down, pulling in steadier breaths. Al knelt next to them.

"I-I..." Arthur started then shook his head, burying into his brother.  
Iain sighed, rocking him. "Shh... Yer alright Art..."

Al frowns rubbing his back..

Arthur pulled back a few minutes later, rubbing his eyes "Okay... I'm okay..."

They watched him. He seemed a lot steadier now. The worst seemed to have passed.

"What happened?"

"Something," Arthur swallowed dryly. "S-something just happened back home... I'm not sure what, but I..."

Al frowns, "Should we check?"

He nodded softly. Al leads the way to the tv. They turn it on, flicking through the channels.

Al stops at a news station. There was nothing to report. The wars in the Middle East had signed an armastice for Christmas; but that was it, save for a Yorkshire Terrier saving its own and other 'feel good' news items. They frown.

"There's nothing there..." he rasped, voice full of disbelief. "B-but... I felt it, I... "

"I don't know..

"Arthur, you've been working hard lately," Iain frowned softly, laying a hand on his brother's shoulder. "Maybe it was just the lack of sleep kicking in..."

The others watch worriedly.

Arthur just stared at the screen, at a loss. "I swear I felt something..."

"Maybe it just hasn't gotten to the news yet?"

"Either way, its nigh on time for Pad to get to bed and you need a rest too, Art..." Iain frowned softly. "Come on, I'll take you up to your room..."

Al sighs softly stepping away. Matt handed Patrick over and the Scot took them both upstairs. Molly watched sadly, worry putting lines on her pretty freckled face. The others group together nervously.

They met up again the next morning, all four members of the UK sticking close together. They all looked a little uneasy...

Al sat off to the side with Matt Francis sat with the uk.

_*They don't look too good, do they...*_

_*Not at all.. What did happen last night?*_

_*Dunno, but I don't like it... I want to check the news again...*_

_*Me too..*_ Al gets up to sneak over to the tv.

Matt crept over with him, flicking it on. They watch switching through channels.

Something popped up after a few channels later that made Matt stop. "...break in London last night. It is believed several highly dangerous criminals have escaped and are now loose in the city. Please practice cation..."

Al frowns. _*Prison break..*_

_*Sounds like it...*_

They sit listening. The newsreader went on saying people should be careful then moved on. He frowns.

_*We should tell dad...*_

_*Yeah, at least they won't think anything worse happened.*_

They head over, sitting with them. "We know why Arthur freaked out last night..."

Francis glanced to them. "Why?"

"There was a prison break in London," Matt explained. "Load of criminals got out..."

Francis frowns griping Arthur's hand. Arthur squeezed back with a sigh. "Scotland Yard should pick them up soon enough..."

They sit around the table for a while sipping tea. Arthur looked a bit more relaxed. As much as he had lunatics running loose in his capital, at least he knew what had caused him to panic.

They finish the tea then group up to clean the mess from last night. It took a while and most of them would have given up, were it not for Paddy playing with half of the stuff he found. It was annoying but cute.

Al grins softly at him. At least the child made it fun.

Soon the house was spick and span and they set up for lunch. The meal was a bit lighter than last night. Arthur looked a little worn down though. Francis hugged him close worriedly. He just leaned in, closing his eyes for a moment.

Al frowns at them softly before taking Pat outside to play. Paddy didn't really want to play though; despite the fact it had snowed. They sit on the porch watching it drift.

"Alfie," the freckly child sat in his lap, snuggling for warmth - her and Ireland didn't do cold too well...

"Yeah?"

"Is Artie gonnae be okay...?"

"Yeah he's fine, just tired is all.

"He looks really poorly... Like he's gonna sick..."

"Probably needs a good nap."

"Is it the bad people in London...?" The child twisted to look up at him with innocent green eyes.

"...yeah.. But the cops are working on it so it should be better soon.

"Does it mean we have to stay at Molly's until they catch them?"

"I donno, might be better to ask Iain." He kinda was the appointed head of the family..

"He might just leave me..." Paddy muttered, voice small and scared. "Cuz it's safer, but its lonely..."

Al frowns hugging him.

"I don't wanna be alone..." he hugged back, clutching at Al's coat.

"Hey.. How bout me and Matt stay with you if nothing else?"

"I-I guess..." he shrugged. He hated leaving his brothers. He was always scared they wouldn't come back for him or forget they'd left him behind... He was only small...

Al thought it odd at first having an uncle younger than him, but he had become awful attached either way. Paddy had ended up more a younger brother than an uncle anyway. The child really looked to Al, especially if Arthur wasn't there... They sit hugging.

Soon enough though, Patrick started shivering from the cold, little body having had enough. They go back in. Al starting to chill as well.

Iain and Molly sat to the side, discussing something. Matt sat with Ro, but the others were gone. Al walks over to the latter

Pat cling to him, refusing to let go.

"Hey," Matt smiled up at them both. "Have fun in the snow?"

"Yeah." _*Didnt even touch it..*_

"Aww, that's good," Matt grinned, shifting so they could sit with the child between them. "We'll have to build a snowman later." _*Is something upsetting him?*_

Al sits hugging still. _*He's worried about Artie..*_

_*He and Dylan just went back upstairs... He needed to lay down cuz he was getting dizzy...*_

Pad just curled into Al; clinging like a limpet. Al rubs his back. _*Are they having that much trouble?*_

_*I think its his people. They're all worried and confused. How could you not be scared when killers are running loose?*_

_*Alright then..*_

They sink into a silence; the only noise was Pat's shuffling little feet on the couch. Al glanced over to the gingers. Whatever they were discussing, it had Iain tense and focused. Molly however seemed rather unsure...

He sighs leaning back. Patrick curled into his side, gloomy air growing. He rubs his back.

Molly got up, coming over to them. "Patrick, sweetie... How would you like to stay with me a wee while?"

"I told you!" Pat yelped, big green eyes pleading turning to Al.

He sighs "Moll would you mind if we came too? I kinda promised to stay with him."

"Sure," she actually looked relieved at the offer of help. "See sweetie, Alfie's coming with us; okay?"

"I-I guess..." Pat still didn't sound sure...

Al smiles gently.

"It's just til they catch all the bad men," Molly smiled softly, gently petting his hair. "Then Arthur's gonnae come get you. He promised."

They cuddle a bit before gathering their bags together. Al, Matt, Paddy and Ro all bundled into a cab to the airport with Molly. Paddy didn't look at all happy with the arrangement, still curled into Al. Al hugged him comfortingly.

Everyone stayed silent. What was there to even say? They drove on to Molly's house.

Once there, the child perked up a little. They got out, Scruff, Molly's old English Sheepdog coming to greet them. Paddy giggled, cuddling the shaggy beast. Molly and Ro stay out the front for a come back out once the bags were put away.

"All settled honey?" Molly tipped her head back to look at them.

"Yep." They sit with them.

"Did you pick out a room for Ro too?"

"Yeah."

"I'll show her," Matt smiled, leading the fae off. "Be right back."

Al watched them leave sitting back on his hands.

"I'll make dinner soon," Molly hummed, hugging her coat closer against the wintery chill. "Nice warm stew..."

"Sounds yummy."

She smiled warmly at him for a moment before turning back to the child and the dog. "Paddy? Time to come in sweetie, it's getting colder..."

"Can Scruff come too...?"

"Scruff can come too," she smiled, getting a happy woof from the dog. Paddy smiled softly, coming in with Scruff on his heels. Al follows as well. They meet Matt and Ro in the lounge. Al smiles moving over to them.

"You all get comfy, see if there's anything on tv," Molly smiled before going to fix dinner.

Al sits with his brother and new sister cuddling. They both snuggled happily. Paddy just curled up with the dog, content with his canine companion. They flip through channels as Molly cooks.

When it was finished, she brought it through, letting them eat in the lounge. They eat enjoying the warmth and companionship.

The night passed through in the same relaxed, docile manner. Paddy fell asleep on the dog after a while. Al smiles softly at him. He looked so small and peaceful there... Blissfully innocent and free of most of a nation's sin. Just a child...

Al sighs leaning on Matt's shoulder.

Matt smiled, wrapping his arms around him. _*Do you ever miss being small...?*_

_*A little.*_ That brief time a few years ago where they de-aged was actually rather fun.

Matt just missed having someone there... Sure, he had Al, but as a child, someone had always been just a room away... Al was in a different country...

Al never liked being left alone. Especially since Mother disappeared and Arthur wasn't able to stick around much, the Brit had to manage all the other colonies after all..

Still, as much as Arthur did his best, it still got lonely... Matt's grip tightened slightly as he curled into Al. He grips back pulling Ro into his other side. She curled in too, draping her legs over Matt's so the sat in a little pile. They huddle close snuggling.

Molly smiled warmly at them as she gathered Paddy up ub her arms to take him up bed. Al smiles back and nuzzles in.

Molly's home was always cozy. It had a lovely homely feel to it no matter what was going on inside. It was like the walls hugged you and comforted you, especially if you were sad or lonely. The trio just about fell asleep right there.

They would have spent the night there if it weren't for their host shaking them awake long enough to go upstairs and settle in a bed. They unravel stumbling up.

The trio shuffle up to their respective rooms and crawl into bed, snuggling into the plush drift off quickly.


	2. Fire Starter

Al was woken again in the small hours of the morning though by a little hand tugging on his sleeve. "A-Alfie...?"

He lifts his head groggily. "Mhmm?"

Paddy stood beside his bed, eyes flooded with lonely tears, the fur on the teddy bear he was clutching was already damp.

Al frowns pulling him up. He buried into his chest, latching onto his shirt with a soft hiccup.

Al hugs him rubbing his back. "What happened?"

"I-I... A-Arthur left me..." he sobbed. "H-he laughed a-and left and I..."

Al hugs him.

Pad just sunk into him, bawling. It had only been a dream, but the thought of being left terrified the poor boy... Afterall, his land had been created from violence and fear of being left...

Al sits rocking and shushing him. Al had had similar nightmares after the revolution. Except Arthur wasn't the one that left.. But he still wasn't all that nice..

It took a little while, but Paddy slowly started to dry up, the contact easing his fears of abandonment.

"Better? Come on let's find you a drink."

He just clung, scrubbing at his eyes with a little held him close and carried him downstairs. It was dark and cold downstairs. Scruff lay in his bed, dozing contentedly.

Al flicks on the kitchen light, one handedly shuffling around for mugs and cocoa mix. The child watched, sniffling softly.

He fixed the mugs setting Pat on the counter and hopping up beside him. Pat leaned into him, sipping his mug silently.

He sits with one arm around him, the two soaking up warmth, chocolate and brotherhood.

Once he'd calmed down again, Paddy dozed back off, cup nearly slipping from his grip. Al takes it from him setting it in the sink. He picks him up settling on the couch with a blanket and quietly checking the news.

When the tv crackled to life, the first thing to grace its screen was a series of ads. When it finally made it around to the news, there was very little in the way of progress. After a headcount in the prison, they knew that 38 prisoners had managed to escape. Thus far, none of them had been caught.

He frowns.

They were still clarifying names, and still advised citizens to use extreme caution.

Al sighs hugging Patrick. The child snuggled in immediately, sleeping peacefully. He pets softly hoping for the best.

The sun started to rise outside, birds waking up and starting to tune up for the morning chorus. He sighs closing his eyes for a moment.

And it was then that he must have passed out, because the next thing he knew, Molly was knelt over him fretfully, gently petting his face. "Alfie? Honey, are you okay...?"

"Mmn huh..? Guess I fell asleep.."

"You looked like you feel over," she sighed softly. He'd ended up sprawled across the floor by the couch.

He frowns at that softly, sitting up. She knelt beside him, Paddy still passed out on the couch. Al rubs his sore neck glancing to him briefly. He lay facing the back of the couch, teddy clutched firmly into his little chest.

Al turns back to Molly. She must have only just gotten up, still in her pajamas with her hair in its scruffy braid.

"What time is it..?"

"Bout seven, why?"

"It was five thirty a minute ago.."

"You must have been tired then," she smiled softly, gently brushing a dog hair from his cheek. "You're free to go back to bed for a bit?"

He shook his head, "I'm fine for now."

"Are you sure?" she'd only come down because she'd heard a loud thump when Al hit floor.

"Yeah." He worked his way to his feet.

She watched carefully, wanting to be sure he was okay... He smiles standing.

She smiled back at that, accepting it. "Want coffee?"

"Sure." He throws a blanket over Pat.

The child snuggled in, sighing contentedly. Molly smiled warmly at him. "You two really are close..."

He grins following her to the kitchen. She was a little jealous - Patrick didn't seem to like her... Not really... He leans against the counter as she turns the pot on.

It was a bit nippy, but the cold was refreshing. Al ran a hand through his hair attempting to tame it.

"Give it up honey," Molly teased, handing him a cup. "You'll never get that mop to behave."

He smirks.

"You want toast? It's about all I've got, breakfast wise."

"Sure."

She flashed him a grin and set about it. He sits humming softly. She buttered him some toast, sitting with him. They sit munching.

The smell of toast must have roused Paddy because he came shuffling through to them, teddy dragging beside him.

"Mornin."

"M'hungry..." he was still half asleep, bless him.

Al chuckles. Molly just scooped him up into a cuddle - one of the few he didn't reject - and started making more toast. Al sits watching.

They could almost be parent and child... Well, he was a part of her... They sit with the meal munching. Paddy was waking up now, shifting to Al. They sit a bit.

"Al..." Pad looked up after a while. "Can we call Arthur...?"

"Sure."

He smiled hopefully, running to the phone. Al sighs turning to Mol.

"It's okay sweetie, I don't mind."

"I just hope he's ok.."

"Go check on him honey..."

He hugs her a moment before going off. Paddy was trying to reach up to the phone on the wall. Al picks it up sitting on the floor and dialing. Paddy crawled into his lap, waiting anxiously.

It clicked and Arthur's voice came through. "Molly?"

"No it's Al and Pat." He had it on speaker.

"Hi Artie!"

"Hello Patrick," You could hear the smile in Arthur's voice. "Is everything alright?"

"Yeah just wanted to check on you."

"I'm alright, just a bit tired with all this running about. Iain and I are off up to the prison to see who exactly escaped. I had some nasty people in there..."

"Ok, just be careful up there."

"You really think Iain is going to let anyone get passed him?" Arthur chuckled. "He hates everyone in that prison!"

Al smiles softly.

"Trust me boys, I'll be fine."

Paddy seemed dubious but agreed. "Arthur...? Can I come home soon...?"

"Soon Patrick. We need to gather everyone up first though, alright?"

"...Okay..."

Al hugs him. "Well see ya soon Dad..."

"I'll treat you all to a nice meal," The smile came back to his voice, but it didn't reach Paddy this time. "Have fun and remember to help Molly around the house. Love you both, and I'll see you soon." The phone beeped, signalling that he'd hung up before either of them could say a word.

Al sighs softly putting it back on the wall. Paddy curled up, hugging his knees sulkily. Al hugs him again. He leaned in, sighing dejectedly.

"It'll be fine.. Couple days tops.."

"Something else is gonna happen then and it'll be another couple more days, then a couple more..."

Al sighs hugging him. Patrick was a smart kid... But it just made things harder... Al takes him back to the couch, trying to distract them both with cartoons. It kind of worked. Paddy just ended up doodling. Al watched him a bit before sitting back and closing his eyes.

Matt came down after a while, frowning softly. "Al? Where's Molly?"

"She was in the kitchen last I knew.."

He nodded and went to get her, Molly soon rushing up the stairs.

Al frowns._ *Matt..?*_

_*Yeah?*_ Matt's thoughts were crowded, images and words flying around at a dizzying pace.

_*What's wrong?*_

_*Ro... I went to check on her and she was burning up...*_

Al frowns. Matt fidgeted anxiously. Al gets up moving over to hug him. Matt sighed and let himself be held, needing an anchor.

"It's fine bro.. Probably just a cold..."

"You know I'm a worrywart," he smiled sadly.

Al smiles just holding him. He clung for a moment. Al rubs his back.

Paddy watched them with a pang of sadness, soon slipping off to hide with Scruff. At least the dog never left him...

Al smiles at Matt.

Matt smiled back, though worry still lingered in his soft violet eyes. "Thanks..."

"Come on, lets find Paddy before he gets too lost in his thoughts." Al gripped his shoulders leading him off.

They hunt for the child, finding him under Molly's apple tree with Scruff, just snuggling. They sit on either side of him hugging. They sit in silence, letting company and fresh air soothe them.

"...hey Pat, have I ever told you about Juan?" (Mexico.)

Paddy looked up and shook his head softly, eyes innocent and curious, ready to listen.

"Well you know how Artie and Iain fight a lot right? Juan and I are just as bad if not worse, there's hardly a time when we're not and Matt usually gets caught in the middle.."

"Like Dylan," he smiled softly. "He always gets them friends again after."

"Right, and still with how much we fight were still brothers. Somewhere in his heart I'm sure he cares about me."

Pat nodded softly. "I think he does."

Al grins hugging Matt, and squishing Paddy in the middle. Matt hugged back tight, wobbling them side to side, making the child giggle happily. Al chuckles.

"Guys! You're squishing me!" Pad giggled and wiggled, smushed between them.

Al chuckles letting go. "Ya know I like having you and Peter around. Kinda fun finally having someone younger than me."

The child flushed slightly, but his smile grew, making his little face glow. "Really?"

"Yep. Matt and Juan are older than I am."

"Then... I want a little brother too," Paddy grinned. "So I can teach him all the things like you teach me! And help look after them like Artie and Iain!"

Al grins. "Who knows maybe someday."

He gasped in excitement. "Ya really think so?!"

Al shrugs.

Pat just beamed and hugged him. Al grins and they just sit talking for a while. Scruff got fed up and plodded off. Molly came out to fetch them for lunch. They head back inside.

After lunch, Matt went to sit with Ro while Paddy stayed with Al.

The other two sit eating.

"Alfie," Paddy stopped half way through his sandwich.

"Hm?"

"Why don't eggplants grow eggs...?"

He blinks then chuckles a bit. "Honestly I don't know. I'm not sure who named them."

"Tomato plants grow tomatoes and pea plants grow peas, so egg plants should grow eggs..."

"That's a good point. Maybe you can see if Molly would let you play with one in your next magic lesson?"

"I wanna try and make a sausage plant!" Patrick wasn't nearly as talented as his siblings, but he kept trying. Iain was giving him his lessons mostly, but the others helped.

"That'd be cool."

"If it works, I can make Kuma a salmon plant too," he giggled.

Al chuckles glancing to Matt. "It'd sure save on groceries."

Matt smiled softly on his way back up to Ro. "Save me fishing so much too."

The other two sit finishing their meal.

Molly took their plates out then came back to them. "So, I'm not quite sure we can make an eggplant that grows eggs just yet, but I think it's about time we let you play with some fire."

"Can I watch?" All he got was a small bit of Arthur's magic that gave him his electric powers, the rest came from his spirit animal.

"If you don't mind getting a few burns," she chuckled. "Fire is hardest to learn, but the most useful to know. That and water."

"Molly knows all four," Paddy grinned proudly. "She's super good at them!"

Al grins following them.

"I would love to learn Alfie's lightning trick though," Molly grinned, heart swelling from Paddy's praising.

Al grins, "Well Wakiya kinda helped me there.."

"I'll figure it out eventually," she giggled, taking them outside. "You ready sweetie?"

Al sits off to the side.

They set off ahead of him, Molly talking him through the basics. "Okay, reach in deep, find your spark. He's in there somewhere, a little fire demon ready to come play."

"Like Calcifer?"

"Yup, a little Calcifer! Dig him up and make friends!"

Al sits back watching curiously.

For a while it looked like nothing was going to happen... Then Paddy looked up, grinning. "I found him!"

"Good! Now, hold out your hands... Nice and straight-away from yourself! Okay... Let him out..."

It was still for a moment.

Suddenly, a huge explosion of flames leapt from the child's gloved hands, a ghastly screeching giggle rattling from it as a twisted, jagged face leered towards Al, almost trying to grab him...! And then it vanished, leaving the lingering scent of singed flesh behind it.

Al stumbles back startled.

Pad sat there panting, but Molly couldn't have looked more thrilled. "That was amazing! Oh, Iain was so wrong, you're meant to be a fire mage!" she ran over, scooping the dazed child into a hug.

What the hell was that thing?! Al tries to get his heart back in order.

"What was that...?" Pad seemed to be Al's voice for the moment.

"That, honey," she sat down with him in her lap. "Was all of your fire power... Fire is alive, it has a form, a mind of its own... We all have fire spirits... A little Calcifer... And yours is strong."

Al frowns softly. Well lightning tended to be tied to emotions, especially rage..

"So what do I do with it?"

"You train it. Kinda like a wee pup - you remember teaching Scruff to do his business outside, right? It's like that!" She made it sound so simple, but something said it was going to rather hard...

Al sighs softly leaning back.

They spent the next few hours practicing with their fire. Paddy's aim was simply to make a small flame, but they kept coming out big and wild. One very nearly set Molly ablaze.

Alfred had moved much farther back.

Paddy was getting tired and frustrated now, his fire spirit putting up a fight. A couple tries later, he ended up burning himself. He'd managed to get a smaller flame for a few seconds before it flared up angrily, burning his cheek and setting his glove on fire, along with Molly's dress and hair.

Al jumps in helping to put it out. Molly was relatively unscathed, but Paddy waa burned badly. He held his hands to his chest, whimpering. They pick him up and take him inside.


	3. The Return

They set him in the lounge, hushing him gently.

*_Matt get the first aid!*_

Matt came rushing downstairs, nearly falling flat on his face. *_Who got hurt?!*_

_*Patt didn't take to firebending too well..*_

Matt paused at the door, taking in the scene. "I'll go get the first aid kit!"

"No need honey," Molly spoke calmly, slowly coaxing Paddy's hands down from his face. "A cup of water should do just fine..."

Al looks at her. She just gave him a warm smile. Matt looked baffled but did as he was told. Al glanced up as he came back.

Molly took the water and made to tip it onto the floor. Rather than hit the carpet though, it froze halfway. Molly was effectively waterbending...! She took it and pressed it over Patrick's burnt cheek, making the child whimper then sigh with relief.

*_Wow.. Guess Avatar wasn't too off after all..*_

_*That's cool but freaky...*_

Molly took a second handful of water, healing Paddy's hand. As soon as it was done, the child reached for Al needily.

"Honey, sit still..." Molly was working quickly, but Paddy was squirming.

Al grips him. It kept him in place so Molly could finish.

"It's okay honey... You did so well today..."

Al hugs him. She finished and let him go. He curled straight into Al, hiding way. Al rocks softly.

Molly sighed and dispersed her water. "He's okay, he'll just be a little rattled for a bit..."

"Ok."

"He did great though... I set Iain on fire when I first tried it... He has a very strong spirit, so it's going to be tough; but it's okay..."

Al glanced to Matt as he hugs. Matt just frowned worriedly. Molly took him into the kitchen a moment. Al sits with Pad still.

Matt came back with a bright smile and a bar of chocolate. "Look what Molly sent for you Pat!"

Al smiles slightly. Paddy looked up curiously, watery green eyes lighting up a little at the sight of it. Matt handed him a strip and he nibbled softly.

_*Nice save.*_

_*It was Molly. She thought it might cheer him up some.*_

_*Guess fire is a lot different than lightning and ice..*_

_*I wonder if he might do better learning something different...*_

_*Molly seems rather determined though..*_

_*Maybe she knows something we don't?*_

Al shrugs.

"Feel better?" Matt knelt by Paddy, smiling when the child nodded. Al smiles gently.

"Would you like a bit more?"

"Y-yes please..." he was just a little shaken, but he looked fine besides.

They sit watching him. *_How's Ro?_*

Pat was slowly coming back to himself.

*_She's okay. She just needs to rest really... Molly's got her sorted.*_

*_Good.*_

_*I nearly had a heart attack when I found her,* _he chuckled.

Al grins softly.

Matt sat down, sighing. *_I wonder how things are back home...*_

_*It's probably fine.*_

_*I wanted you to see the auroras on fresh snow this year...*_

Al smiles hugging him.

*_Maybe we could catch a late plane up? Take Pat?*_

*_Plan on it!*_ he grins. *_By the way we called Artie this morning.*_

*_Really? Was he alright?*_

_*He said he was but who knows if it's true.. He and Iain were gonna go to the jail and get some names.*_

_*Do you think they're looking for someone in particular?*_

_*I'm not sure..*_

Matt shrugged. *_Guess they've got some creepy bastards in there...*_

Al nods. Arthur had developed some of the most twisted criminals in history... Best to let them be really... They sit back with Paddy for a while.

Scruff plodded in to join them, shaggy fur covered in snow. Al chuckles at him. He shook it out, getting water everywhere. The boys all got hit with it. They groaned and laughed, shielding their faces.

Al sits chuckling wiping off his glasses, Matt did the same. Pat pushed his fringe from his eyes.

"Well that was refreshing." Al chuckles.

"Too cold," Pat giggled.

Al grins.

"Well I thought it was warm," Matt grinned.

"No fair, you're just a polar bear!" Pad protested.

Al chuckles at that comment.

"If I'm a bear," Matt smirked, starting to creep over. "Then I can eat you for dinner!"

Paddy squealed and hopped up grinning, running off. "No!"

Al rocks back laughing. Matt gave chase, running through the house after him. It was just silly fun. It was so refreshing and just the kind of fun you'd expect around this time of year.

Al grins watching. They came in and out of the lounge several times before Matt grabbed him and 'tackled' him onto the couch, pretending to eat him. Paddy giggled happily, squirming as Matt tickled him.

Al chuckles then pulls Matt to him pinning him down. Matt laughed, not even bothering to fight it. Al started tickling the back of his neck.

"Gah, no, stop it!" he laughed, squirming instantly.

"Pat get his belly!"

The child dove in, tickling Matt's tummy. Mat kicked and wriggled, unable to stop laughing. Al grins laughing.

"Al, Al, I-I can't..." Matt had gone red, gasping through his laughter. "I can't..."

He stops.

Matt rolled onto his side, gulping down air. Paddy watched, trying not to smirk. "Does this mean we won...?"

Al chuckles.

Matt laughed at that. "Yeah... Y-you won..."

"Yay! We won, we won!"

Al grins rubbing Matt's back. Matt slowly caught his breath, sitting up after a few minutes only to be knocked back down as Pat hugged him. Al joins in.

Matt made a dramatic dying noise. "Gah...! Too... Heavy, blerg...!"

Al laughs rolling them all over. Paddy squeaked, trapped between them both. They continue like this a bit more.

Eventually, they flop apart across the floor, laughing together. They catch their breath sitting up. They just hug a bit, grinning happily.

After they gather on the couch for a movie. Al going up to carry Ro down to join them. Molly got snacks ready, filling the coffee table with sweets and treats and drinks and goodies. Ro was a little sleepy and dazed, but company perked her up instantly. They all snuggle in.

They snuggle under a big cozy blanket, watching a whole film marathon and picking at their snacks. It was just what they all needed. They watched lat into the night most crashing on the couch.

It was Al and Ro that outlasted the others, mainly because she'd felt sick and needed help getting to the loo. The two sit cuddling.

She snuggled into him, sighing softly. "Thank you..."

Al smiles gently.

"I feel all dizzy today, I don't know why," she hummed.

"Have you eaten at all?"

"Not really..."

"Let's get you some toast."

She nodded, getting up with him and shuffling to the kitchen. He sets her at the table and goes to pop it in. She rested her head on the table, just watching him. He pops it and chanced a bit of jelly sitting down with her. She nibbled carefully, seeing if a little bit stayed down before eating the rest. It brought a little life back to her. Al smiles. She smiled back, stifling a yawn. They head back to the couch to snuggle with the others.

Once they settled in, she dozed off on him, hugging contentedly. Al goes soon after. They slept through the night; snuggled up together.

They were still there come morning. Patrick woke first, needing the loo. He wiggled out of the pile, running off to relieve himself. Al grumbles something then settles again. Paddy barely glanced back, running through the halls.

Al rolls over hugging the closest person. He ended up with Ro smushed into his chest, the fae groaning at the new position. Al seemed content though.

She squirmed, finding it hard to breath like this. "Al... L-lemme go..."

He whines softly but his grip loosens. She sighed in relief and shifted to a more comfortable position. Al nuzzles in. She snuggled back in, sighing softly. They dozed a bit more.

Paddy came back, unsure on how to sneak back in. There was a gap between Matt and Al. He considered it then wiggled back in. They sit a while longer

Matt started to wake next, yawning softly. Al mumbles something about Thor in a tutu in his head.

(Brainwashed into a circus epXD)

Matt just chuckled, accidentally waking Molly. She squeaked in surprise. Al hums. Paddy just sat between them, watching everyone.

Al jumps slightly, waking. "Hulk no smash!"

Matt tried not to laugh, both of the girls jumped out of their skin. Pat just giggled. Al blinks sleepily then rubs his eyes.

"You nearly made my bloody heart stop," Ro pouted, pushing him softly.

"Sorry.."

She grumbled softly, just hugging him.

He hugs back. "You feeling any better..?"

"Little bit..." she shrugged. "Really need a drink..."

Al helps her up. They shuffled into the kitchen together and get her some water. He sits at the table.

"Alfie...? Could you do me some more toast...?"

"Sure." He smiles getting some.

She ate it slowly, looking just a bit more herself after. That was good, hopefully she'd be up and around soon. She looked on her way back. Probably just had an off day. Al smiles. She smiled back softly.

"So what do you want to do?"

She shrugged. "I'm kinda waiting for New Years... I wanted to see the fireworks..."

"Matt said something about seeing the aurora at his place."

"Auroras...? What are they?"

Al grins. "The aurora borealis. Also called the northern lights, is when light dances in the sky at night. It comes in all kinds of colors too."

She sat up straight at that, her smile bringing a bright light to her eyes. "Pretty!" She just loved lights and colours.

"It's pretty cool to watch."

"I wanna see it now..." she whined excitedly.

Al chuckles. _*You hear that bro?*_

*_Loud and clear.*_ They could hear him laughing already. He was in a good mood today.

Al grins happily. Ro smiled, blushing softly.

"Come on, let's get back."

She nodded and got up; a bit steadier now. They go back to the couch. Matt pulled them both into a hug, smushing Pat who was sat on his lap. Molly had slipped off somewhere. The four group hug.

The next couple days passed much the same really. As much as Patrick was missing Arthur, all the fun and laughter filling Molly's house kept him from dwelling on it. Now, it was New Years Eve and Arthur and Iain had called the night before, saying they were coming to join them.

Al was sitting outside just watching the sky. Patrick sat in his lap, pointing out shapes and colours, asking which of them had snow in them and how you could tell.

Al answered what he could but really he wanted to get up there. He'd been stuck on the ground for quite a while now and it was starting to get to him. Problem was Paddy didn't know, they didn't want to scare him.

The child didn't cope well to change either, so telling him could scare him quite badly... Plus, he just looked so content where he was...

Maybe he could wait till he went to bed.. But with it being New Year's Eve that would be pretty late. If he could just manage to slip away from him long enough to get airborne...

Al sighs quietly thinking to himself.

A little while later, a car pulled up out front, signalling Arthur's arrival. Patrick leapt up, dashing off to meet him. It was all the poor boy had really wanted for the last week.

Al sits up glancing over. Pat had gone in and shut the door behind him.

Al twitched slightly. Arthur was ok right? They wouldn't mind if he slipped off for a bit...? Even if he did, after last year's fiasco, he'd understand Al's need to be in the air.

He stands up heading to the trees. *_Matt I need to go out for a bit..*_

_*Stretching your wings?*_

_*Yeah..*_

_*Alright. Dad just pulled up, I'll tell him you needed a walk; he'll understand.*_

_*Thanks.._* Al headed into the woods.

Back inside the others gather round Arthur. Arthur looked tired and run down. Iain didn't look much better. Francis watched them worriedly.

"We've something we need to tell you all..." Arthur began.

They sit around the table.

"We-"

"Arthur, Patrick," Iain stopped him, wearing a look of rare unease. "He doesn't need to hear it..."

Francis glanced around. "Where's Alfred?"

"He needed to go out and get some air," Matt shrugged. "Said he'd be back soon."

Arthur sighed irritably. "We don't have time..."

Francis frowns.

"Arthur, take Pat upstairs," Iain took over. "Its Molly and Al that need to hear this mainly; just go rest."

Arthur grumbled a bit but went up. Francis watched him leave.

Iain sighed softly. "Mata, we need your brother back..."

"I can give him a shout...?"

"Do. This is important."

Al wasn't that far away yet..

Matt reached out. *_Bro...? You there?*_

_*Yeah?*_

_*Iain wants you back... Said it's important_ _- he wouldn't even tell Pat...*_

Al gave a small whine._ *Fine..*_

_*I'm sorry... But it must be bad if Iain needs you back...*_

_*I'll be there in a few..*_

_*Alright...* _"He's on his way..."

"Alright," Iain sighed.

Al came in a few minutes later. Though his thoughts were kind of broody.

"Alfie, boy, how good of you to join us," Iain cut to business as soon as he walked in. "I've gor news you don't want to hear..."

Al sits by Matt. Matt gripped his hand. *_Patience... You can fly after...*_

"We've been spending these last few days running through the inmates at London prison... Something felt wrong..."

Al frowns.

"It took four days to run through the files but we found out who was missing - about fifty men got away, so it took a while..."

"Iain..." Molly was starting to look very uncomfortable...

Al grips Matt worriedly.

"I-"

"I'm back~" The tv crackled to life in the sitting room, making them all jump in surprise. An all too familiar face filled the screen, brown hair longer and wilder than before, brown eyes no longer soft, but cold and dead. "You missed me, duck?"

Al pales tightening his grip on Matt. Matt gripped back tight, shifting in protectively. Iain cussed and rushed over to the tv, but he couldn't stop it.

"Bet you thought you were clever, lockin me up, but you were wrong poppet, so wrong," Nate laughed madly. "You can't stop me!"

_*H-How'd he get on the tv?!*_

_*I don't know!*_

Molly had frozen, colour draining from her face.

"So, dear Mr. Jones and the lovely Miss. Kirkland," his tone was sickeningly sweet. "I plan to finish my game with the two of you, and I will use whomever I have to to get you to play. My game, my rules. Happy new year."

The screen went blank, like it had never happened. Molly turned away, hyperventilating. Al just froze up.

*_Al... Alfred, look at me,*_ Matt gripped his shoulders firmly. *_Look at me.*_

Al blinks shivering.

_*He will not get you... He doesn't know where you are. We will stop him before he even touches you, you hear me?*_

_*ok..* _his voice was tiny. Not really believing the words.

Matt just sighed and hugged him, arms wrapping around him protectively.

Al clung back. This guy was over the heads of mortals.. Maybe they should bring him before the spirit council.. They had to stop him.

Molly had folded into the corner, full on panicking. Iain couldn't even get her out...

Al shifts glancing at the tv again.

It had switched back to a news reporter apologizing for the interruption, explaining that the station had been hacked and hijacked.

Al shivers. So it wasn't just them that saw that right? Others had to have seen it? They must have done... Was that message sent to every nation? Did the others see it? Did they know they were being attacked again?

Al squeezed his eyes shut, hiding his face in Matt's chest. Matt held tight, petting his hair.


	4. Panic

The next few hours was tense. Al was starting to twitch cause his uneasiness just enhanced his want to get out and fly far away from danger. Molly had reverted back to her silent stupor, Iain trying desperately to get her out of it.

Poor Patrick sat in the middle of it all, trying to figure out what had happened to all the fun they'd been having just hours before.

Francis sighs softly checking with Arthur. Arthur sat in the kitchen with Pat, trying again to assure him that the sudden drop in mood wasn't his fault. Francis walks over to him.

Arthur smiled up tiredly. "How are the others?"

"Molly is non responsive and Al is claustrophobic..."

"Straight back to the bunker..." he sighed.

"The bunker...? A-are we going somewhere?"

"No poppet, it's nothing," Arthur sighed, pulling Pat into a hug.

Francis sits beside them. They sit in silence for a while, the mood literally dying. What else could they do right now really?

"I-I don't like everyone sad..." They may all be able to stand the tension, but Pat was crumbling under it already.

Francis pet his hair. Patrick might be a problem.. If they were found he'd make an easy target..

But how did you protect someone if they didn't know they needed protecting? In that case where do you hide the ones being protected?

The micronations would need protecting too - the likes of Wy and Liechtenstein would be ideal targets for a sociopath on a rampage...

The question was, would he go after new victims or smoke out the old? Knowing Nate, there was every chance he would do both.

Francis frowns softly. They needed to meet up, let everyone know... This was a global threat now. They made a call setting it up.

Arthur got up with a sigh, telling Francis to keep an eye on Pat. Francis watched him go worriedly. He went through to Molly, just sitting down and hugging her. She buried in instantly. Patrick watched him like a kicked puppy, wondering what he'd dome wrong. Francis picks him up hugging. He snuggled in sadly.

Al on the other hand was begging to be let out.

Matt wanted ro let him go, but he was highly uneasy. _*Al, can you promise me you'll come back, if I let you go?*_

_*Yes?*_ To be honest it might be best to string him like a kite...

_*You sound less sure than me...*_ he'd tie him to a stump, if he had to...

Al sighs curling up and holding his head, trying to push it down.

_*Look, Molly had some heavy rope in the shed; I can tie a bit of that to you so you have to come back?*_

_*We can try it..*_

_*I swear, if you run off, I'm sending Bear after you...*_

Al cringed inwardly at that. Bear tended to be rather tough love..

_*Come on,*_ he got up, tugging Al behind him. Al follows along. As soon as they stepped outside he took a few automatic steps toward the treeline.

Matt grabbed his arm quickly. "Not yet!"

He shook lightly letting himself be pulled along. They quickly went to the shed and found rope. *_Okay, we tie this to you somewhere then I can pull you back.*_

Al nods.

They attach it to his wrist. _*Okay, go calm down.*_

Al shot off in a flash. Matt stood by the trees, holding the end of the rope.

Kind of weird using your brother as a kite. Al would stretch out in one direction till the rope tugged, ending up flying wide loops. It wasn't quite the run he wanted, but it was better than nothing.

He was up for about an hour before perching in a branch.

_*Feel any better?*_ Matt had just sat in one of Molly's lawn chairs a while ago, fiddling with the end of the rope.

_*A little..*_

_*Come back and we can untie you...*_

Al sighs coming back to the ground. His wrist was red from him trying to wiggle it off.. Matt eased it off, rubbing the sore skin gently. Al latched onto him and they head back.

The house had turned almost cold and dark. No one was smiling anymore... Even Scruff had given up and just curled up with Patrick.

Al frowns softly.

Matt did too._ *Where are they...?*_

*I dunno...*

_*Who do you want to look for...?*_

_*Whoever we find first?*_

Matt shrugged and started walking. Al follows behind.

They look in the kitchen first, rewarded with a lanky redhead, smoking like a chimney. Iain sat on the window ledge; surrounded by a haze of smoke, cigarette still burning between his lips.

Al sighs but only Matt heard it. He just gripped his hand tighter.

_*Should we?*_

_*I don't know...*_

It was dangerous grounds to bother him right now..

_*Perhaps later...?*_

_*Yeah..*_

"I can see you standing there," Iain growled irritably, piercing gaze turning on to them at last.

Al took a half step back.

Matt's grip tightened reflexively. "I-I..."

"Arthur's upstairs, if you're looking for him."

"Ok.."

Iain let his venomous eyes slide over them once more before grunting and looking back outside.

_*Not in the mood to talk I guess..*_

Matt shook his head and backed out of the room. Al follows quietly.

The slip upstairs instead, hoping Arthur was in a better mood. Al peeked in the door.

Arthur was knelt down, facing the wall. He seemed to be talking softly to it.  
_*...bro... I think he's finally lost it...*_

Al frowns leaning to look around him. Arthur just stayed focused on the wall. Al shrugs.

"Um... Arthur?"

"Oh," Arthur jumped, turning to face them. "Goodness, you gave me a fright."

"Sorry.."

"It's alright, I'm just trying to get Molly to come out again..."

Al blinks stepping closer. The wall looked blank and normal, as it always had. Al frowns.

"It's a panic room," Arthur sighed. "The door is behind the bookshelf in Molly's room, next door, but she made this wall thinner so she could listen to intruders..."

"Oh..."

"I've been trying to get her out for the last hour..."

Al frowns sitting next to him. Matt sat on his other side. Arthur knocked softly on the wall. "Molly... The twins are here..."

"Hey.."

"Hi Molly..."

"I know you don't want to talk to me, but don't be mad at them, okay?"

Al glanced to the others. Arthur just looked tired, older than he should. Matt looked worried.

A tiny voice piped up through the wall. "I wanna talk to Alfie..."

Al perks up.

"Do you want Matthew and I to leave?" Arthur asked softly.

"...Please..."

Arthur nodded and lead Matt outside.

Al watched them go. "Mol?"

"Are they gone...?"

"Yeah.."

A small section of wall popped out and moved aside smoothly, making an opening just big enough for her to wiggle through. She only came out half way though. She looked terrified.

Al sat watching her.

"He's coming back, isn't he..." she whispered, sounding so small. "He's going to finish us off..."

"I won't let him.."

"Al, we couldn't stop him last time, he knows what he's doing now..."

He frowns.

"We don't even know where he is...!"

"We have to try.."

"Why, so he can laugh in our faces and tell us how pathetic our attempt was?!"

A spark of anger flared at that. He didn't plan to go without backup this time.

She clearly didn't plan to go at all! For all her progress, seemed she was still scared of him...

But they couldn't hide forever either..

Maybe she could be reasoned with this time? The tv message had been quite a shock... If she just calmed down...

"Molly chill out ok?"

She gave him an almost disgusted look, slinking back into her hole. Al blinks surprised. She pulled her block back into place, the cracks sealing seemlessly. He sighs running a hand through his hair. What was that about?

She was so unhelpful... He sat for a minute before leaving. Matt looked up from the bottom of the stairs, eyes questioning.

_*I dunno.. I just told her to calm down and she shut me out..*_

_*...shit... If she won't talk to you, we're fucked..*_

Al sighs rubbing his neck. Matt sighed and turned into the kitchen. Al watched him go then follows after.

Iain was still on the counter, talking quietly with Arthur. Al just stood behind Matt. Iain growled irritably, getting up and pushing passed the twins, storming upstairs.

Al flinched at that. _*He's pissed..*_

Matt just nodded, staring up the stairs after him. Al sighs sitting at the table. Arthur sat with him, Matt joining soon after. He sits fidgeting with his hands. Arthur reached over, holding Al's hands firmly. Al grips back.

They sit in silence a while, just waiting.

Al sits thinking, they needed a plan. Maybe he could ask the local animals to keep a look out for strange men? A sort of early warning system. Nate didn't know he could understand them..

Anything they could use against him was vital. Every nation had been put on high alert and they all knew how dangerous Nate was. Many of them had seen him at the hearing.

He voiced the idea to Matt.

Matt agreed instantly, suggesting asking the birds too, thinking te vantage point would help.

_*Alright.*_

_*We could pop out now?*_

He nods.

They excuse themselves from Arthur and slip off outside They walk through the woods talking to anything they came across. They soon had a small armada of creatures teamed up to keep watch. Al smiles softly leaning on a tree. Matt sat on a stump, half smirking into the trees.

_*Well it's somethin.*_

_*We're gonna get him this time.*_

Al smiles.

_*Come on, lets go back in.*_ Matt stood, feeling good.

Al follows him back.

They reached Molly's backyard just as the side of the upstairs wall exploded, wood scattering over the grass. Al threw Matt to the ground ducking the debris.

Things rained down around them, bits of it on fire, some landing on them too, no matter how they huddled up.

When it finally stopped he shot his head up. Half of the house was wrecked, smoke billowing. Flashes of brilliantly coloured lights flaring up in the new hole.

Al picked Matt up flapping up to it. His wingbeats cleared the smoke enough for them to see into the blastsite.

Iain and Molly stood at separate ends of the room, shots of coloured fire blasting out of their hands almost savagely. They weren't playing - they were seriously going at it!

_*Not what I expected..*_

_*Me either, but they'll hit us too at this range!*_

_*Pin Mol, I'll get Iain. Can't shoot if they can't move right?*_

_*Why are they even fighting?!*_

_*Dunno..*_ Al comes up behind the scot wrapping him in a bear hug and pining his arms to his chest. Matt grabbed Molly, pinning her arms into her sides. Their loaded shots went awry, hitting what was left of the roof, making tiles rain down on the four of them.

Al ducks bending over to cover Iain. "You wanna stop before we're stuck in a tent?!"

"Hey, no one asked you to stick your beak in," Iain shrugged him off, still angry, but not with the blond. "They only hit the fucking roof because you grabbed us!"

Al held tight though, that super human strength kicking in. Iain just rolled his eyes and sat down, taking Al with him. Molly was kicking over with Matt, yelling for him to let her go.

"Do we even want to know..?"

"I'm just proving a point," the Scot shrugged.

"A point?!" Molly screamed. "You nearly took my head off!"

Al groans.

"But it proved my point, nonetheless."

"What, that you can fuck my house up?!"

"Molly, you were nearly winning," he frowned, cutting her off before she could rant. "Even though I'm stronger, you nearly won."

"I... I-I was...?"

Al sighs letting go and checking his own back for cuts. He'd escaped with just a few nicks and scratches, the beginnings to some nasty bruising... Al just shrugs it off.

Iain got up, stretching and cracking his back into place. "I'll fix the house, Mol. Just keep one thing in mind," Molly stopped struggling to listen, still in two minds whether or not to slap him.

"If you can hold your own with me, I don't understand what's stopping you from beating him too."

Al glanced to her. Molly froze at Iain's words; you could see the thoughts whirring around her head. Why couldn't she beat him? He walks over to them, taking a seat and smiling gently. Matt set her down, letting her think. It was a while before she spoke.

"...Why am I letting him win...?"

Al shrugs. "It's ok to be afraid."

"I just heard his voice and froze..."

"I did too.."

"You came out of it without blowing up half a house though," she smiled wryly.

He chuckles.

She sighed and leaned back against Matt for a moment before jerking up "Patrick!"

"Shit," Iain jumped up. "We probably scared the crap out of him."

The four get up heading downstairs.

Arthur had Patrick in his arms, rocking gently to and fro in the kitchen. "Shh... Its okay..."

Francis glanced up at the Celts with a slight glare. Molly flushed but Iain just shrugged. The initial battle had sent the child through screaming and every other one sent him sobbing and begging for it to stop. Arthur was only just getting him to calm down now.

The blonde sighs turning back to Patrick. Patrick clung, trembling, silent tears of fear soaking into Arthur's shirt. Francis ran his fingers through his hair.

He was slowly calming down... Patrick couldn't handle confrontation, even in the slightest form. He just shut down.

Al sighs leaning on Matt. _*You hurt?*_

_*Just a few nicks and bruises,*_ Matt shrugged, hugging his twin gently. _*You?*_

_*Same. No big deal.*_

_*That's good then...*_ he paused. _*...Al, there's a huge hole in the house; why is no one bothered?*_

_*I haven't a clue..*_

Matt couldn't help the big laugh that bubbled out of him. It rang through the room, making Pat flinch. Al glanced to him curiously. The Celts gave him an odd look; Arthur frowned slightly. Al shrugs at them.

Matt just grinned. "This family is mad."

Francis smirks softly at that.

"Come on," Iain smirked. "Moll and I'll do dinner, go watch a film with Paddy."

Al walks over to the shelf picking one out. Arthur carried the child through, gently encouraging him to come out as they all settled on the couch.

Al sets it in sitting between Matt and Arthur. Francis on the other side of the Brit. They snuggle in. Pat turned his head to the screen but wouldn't let go of Arthur at all

Al only payed half attention, thoughts swirling around about their new problems.

_*Still worried about...?*_

_*Hard not to be.. He's a smart guy, as much as I hate to admit it.. We need some kind of plan..*_

_*We don't even know what he plans to do yet,*_ Matt hummed softly._ *It's hard to plan against something you don't know...*_

_*Yeah..*_

_*If you think about it,*_ Matt's tactical side was kicking in here. _*He said he wanted revenge on you and Molly... He started off in England, so she seems a likely first target, but he'll need to get whatever it is ready...*_

Al frowns softly.

*_Hell, he might start in England... His target last time was Scotland... He:s unpredictable...*_

Al fidgets leaning on him. Matt just hugged him tight. Al could always call Mana over to stick with him just in case, Matt had Kuma to watch out for him..

It might be a good idea, if only for comfort... Al hugs Matt back tightly. Matt just held him. They sit cuddling while the others watched the film.


	5. The First Move

By the end of the film, Patrick had calmed down greatly, though he still stuck to Arthur like glue. Iain and Molly had opted to start a BBQ with all the wooden house debris, seeing as they'd need new materials anyway.

Al had fallen into an uneasy nap. Matt sat petting his hair gently, just sending soothing vibes over in hopes to help him settle. Francis glanced over to them worriedly.

Pat followed the Frenchman's gaze, then looked back up to him. "Is Alfie sad...?"

"He just has a lot on his mind.."

"Is it the same thing why Molly got angry...?" he didn't know... Arthur hadn't told him yet...

"...it might be.."

"What is it...?"

Francis sighs.

Arthur took a deep breath. "Patrick... There's something you need to know..."

The child looked up curiously, but before Arthur could say a word, Molly came and called them all out for dinner. Patrick jumped up excitedly and ran off.

Francis frowns gripping Arthur's hand.

Arthur gripped back, just collecting himself. "Okay... Okay, we can tell him after dinner."

Francis pulls him into a hug for a moment. He leaned into it for a moment before getting up. "Best go have dinner."

Francis follows behind. Matt just stayed sat with Al. He'd find something later.

Outside, the Celts had a nice plate of grilled meat ready to go, buns ready to slice. The other three come out and grab plates. The five of them enjoyed their meal, setting some aside for the twins.

Francis gathers up the plates after taking them to the sink. Arthur tried to take Patrick aside again, but he looked so happy now... It was almost a shame to upset him again... Francis glances to them worriedly.

In the end, Arthur just let him go. "I can't..."

Francis hugs him again. He sighed, hugging back tight. They sway lightly, Francis rubbing his back. Arthur was terribly soft with Patrick and he knew it... But he just hated seeing the poor thing upset.

"It's alright Angleterre, come on let's feed the twins ok?"

"Alright," he sighed, going to fetch a plate.

Francis grabs another and they head to the lounge. The twins were exactly where they left them. Arthur smiled warmly, just watching them for a moment. Al still clung tight to Matt. Matt seemed perfectly content to pet and coo until his brother felt steady again.

Francis walks over with the plate.

"Hey, Al, look," Matt smiled tenderly. "They saved us some food. You wanna try a bit?"

Al blinks awake sleepily, food always being a magic word. Arthur chuckled softly, setting his plate on the coffee table. Al reached over picking it up. Francis hands the other to Matt.

Matt took his with a warm smile. "Thanks."

Francis smiles back. Al was already eating hungrily.

_*Have you been skipping meals again...?*_

"Come now, let them eat in peace," Arthur chuckled, pulling Francis away. Francis follows.

_*No..*_ Really Al has different reactions when he's stressed. When he's depressed he skips meals, when he's tense and scared he gorges.

_*Slow down either way, okay? You'll choke at this rate...*_ Matt did worry terribly about his brother and he knew he did, but Al was just that one person he knew he couldn't lose... If he did, he knew he'd just go off the rails...

Al tries to slow and keep himself at a steady pace. Matt moderated him, ensuring his pace was healthy. Eventually they finished their meals.

Matt took their plates to the kitchen, coming back with a slice of cake each. "Molly's been baking."

Al grins brightly at that. "I take it she's feeling better?"

"Seems like it," Matt chuckled. "Guess Iain knocked some sense into her."

"And took half the house with him." Al smirks.

"Rather that than have a repeat of last year," Matt shrugged, handing him a plate.

Al nods softly taking it. At least they were all at full strength this time, Al wouldn't have to sit on the sidelines. Better yet, they knew it was coming. Nate's biggest asset was his element of surprise.

Al eats his sweet while mulling it over.

In theory; they'd be okay. They just needed to know where he was. It still made him uneasy though, all they could do was wait for his first move.. It was also worrying, considering the amount of damage one move could do...

Al sighs licking frosting off his fork. Matt just sat, fiddling with his phone. Al fidgeted slightly, wanting to go back out again.

_*If you want to go, just ask.*_

Al sighs sitting back. _*I wanna call Mana..*_ Being a Native spirit it was unlikely Nate would be able to see him. And Kuma could teleport being a partial spirit.

_*Want me to send Kuma? He'll shift over if we find him some fish.*_

_*Please?*_

Matt nodded then whistled sharply, Kuma flopping over the back of the couch. "Whaaaaaaat?!"

"Why are you so grumpy?" Al scratched his ears.

Kuma rolled towards him, humming in contentment. "I was napping and he called me all the way over..." he swatted Matt's shoulder.

"Ow, claws...!"

Al chuckles lightly.

"Do you have fish?" The bear crawled into Al's lap, paws on his chest. "I want fish."

"I'm sure we can find some, but could you do me a favor?"

"Hmm... I guess," he tilted his fuzzy head, little round ears twitching.

"The bad guy from the summer before last is back.. I was wondering if you could help Mana get here to help back us up?"

Mana among most other legends couldn't normally cross the sea by themselves. Kuma however being only part spirit, (his mother was a natural bear) had over the years become a part of Canada, coming to represent the arctic regions like Al's glasses were Texas. As such Kuma could travel wherever he pleased and could track Matt even better than Al could.

"Eww..." The bear sulked. "I liked him better on the other side of the water... But, I guess, if you want him that bad..."

"I'll catch you a nice big fish when you get back." Al smiles.

"Promise?"

"Promise."

The bear gave a sort of grin before vanishing with the wind.

Al gets up intending to find a river. "You comin?"

Matt shook his head softly, getting up. "One day I'll find out why that bear hates me."

"He doesn't hate you." Al grins.

"Sure," Matt smirked, rolling his eyes. "Next you'll be telling me Molly likes long meetings and sitting inside."

"Seriously." Al says as they step out. "I sat down and asked him once, you know why he keeps asking 'Who?'"

"Enlighten me," Matt quirked a brow.

"He said, 'someone has to remind him of who he is. If I don't who will?'"

"I know who I am," Matt paused, voice catching just slightly. "I know..."

Al smiles hugging him as they walk. Matt clung slightly, feeling just a little rattled now. Sure, he'd had a big phase of self doubt and hatred, but he was passed that now... He knew who he was... Knew what he was worth... Al held him close all the way to the river.

He'd calmed down a bit by then, steady enough to let go. Al pats his back as he waded out to look for fish.

The river had thousands of tiny fish, but Kuma would only be interested in a big one... He hums softly moving to find a wider part of the bend. Matt waded off in the opposite direction, further upstream. They looked for a while trying to find one of good size.

They finally manage to catch a couple good ones, bringing them back to shore. Al hums as they wander back to the house shoes and fish in hand.

Matt swung his fish idly to and fro as they walked._ *...Mine's bigger than yours.*_

_*Nuh uh!*_ Al grins.

_*Totally is,*_ Matt smirked.

They head inside still arguing lightly.

Kuma waddled up to them as they came in, pouting grumpily. "Better be my fish..."

Al chuckles going to find a plate for him. Matt, meanwhile, went into the lounge. Al gives Kuma the fish as a rather large rabbit pounced onto the blonde.

Matt yelped in surprise, getting knocked flat on his back.

"Oops wrong kid.."

"Get off me!" Matt grunted, the heavy furry body pressing on his chest made breathing rather more difficult that it should be.

Mana hops off and Al goes to pick the rabbit up.

"That rabbit needs bloody glasses," Matt grumbled, picking himself up.

Al chuckles softly hugging his friend.

Kuma waddled back through, climbing into Matt's lap to lick his paws. "I'll skin him one day..."

Mana stuck his tongue out at the bear.

Kuma just growled, hackles rising.

"Alright enough." Al says taking Mana away. They were literally spring vs winter. Jack vs Bunnymund. Oddly though Mana was the energetic trickster and Kuma was the fighter.

"We'll skin him together," Matt chuckled softly, petting his bear.

Al takes Mana back to the lounge filling him in.

Just as he finished, Patrick came in from the garden. "Bunny!"

They both glanced up. "Who's the runt?" Mana asks.

Pat frowned at that, stung. "Al, your bunny is rude..."

Al just laughs a little. The child came over anyway, poking the rabbit's side. Mana pokes him right back. Pat frowned, poking harder.

Mana frowns pushing him away and standing up to full height. Looking at him just like Thumper's mother did.

Patrick had more of the Kirkland stubbornness than people gave him credit for though. He glared straight back at Mana, ginger brows tugged down in disapproval.

They stared off for a moment before Mana lunged out. "Boo!"

Patrick yelped, jumping back in shock.

The rabbit laughs rolling on his back. "I like him!"

Pat frowned, grabbing a cushion and whacking the rabbit with it. "I don't like him!"

Al chuckles as Mana yelps. "He's a trickster Pat, ya know like Bugs?"

"He's mean," the child pouted. "Just a big bully..."

"Just wait till you know him." The rabbit huffs pouting at that remark.

Pat just puffed his cheeks out, not really wanting to get to know this rabbit now.

Al smirks scratching just below Mana's shoulder blades. The rabbit froze, then his back arched and foot drummed on Al's lap.

A little smirk twitched at the child's lips, finding the rabbit amusing. Al chuckles softly.

"Why do you have a bunny?" Subtlety was lost on Pat, but his curiosity was endearing.

"This is Manabozo, he's my best friend."

"Yo." Mana waved.

"But why is he a bunny?" Pat pouted, very tempted to tug on an ear.

"Cause he is?"

"What's wrong with being a rabbit?!"

"Bunnies are meant to be friendly..."

"You don't know rabbits like I do Pat." Al grins.

"Then I don't wanna!"

He blinks at that surprised. Pat just sulked, not liking the fact that such a cute animal was secretly mean. Al sighs shaking his head while Mana just looked stumped.

"Aye, what's going on here then?" Iain sauntered in, ruffling Pat's hair affectionately.

"Al has a mean bunny..."

"Bozo! You learnt to keep your nose out of my garden yet?"

"You're no fun.."

"Aww, I'm plenty of fun," the Scot grinned, tapping Mana's nose. "You just don't like being outfoxed."

He huffs.

"Hey, Pat, why don't you go play with Kuma?"

Patrick brightened instantly. "Okay!"

Al watched him go.

Iain sat down with Al and Mana. "So..."

"I just wanted some back up.. Ya know since Nate's British he might not be able to see him.."

"Alright," Iain hummed and nodded. "Just keep an eye on him."

Al grins. "Aww you don't trust us?"

"I trust you," Iain smirked. "It's Bugs here that makes me wary."

Mana smirks.

"Have you seen Arthur since dinner?"

"He just brought us our plates and disappeared.."

"Francis is outside with Molly..." Iain frowned. "He thought Art had gone to the bog, but he's been gone a while.

Al frowns.

"...I'll be right back..."

Al sighs as he left.

A moment of silence passed before Iain shouted down, sounding shaken. "Alfred, get Molly!"

Al jumped up to fetch her, Mana on his heels. Needless to say, the suddenness of Al bursting into the yard startled her.

"Iain and Artie and said to get you and.." He was rambling panickedly.

Realization flashed across her face and she dashed off, nearly stepping on the rabbit on her way. Mana jumps aside then bounds off following Al and Francis.

Molly ran upstairs, skidding along the wood flooring of her upstairs, scrambling towards the bathroom. Iain knelt over Arthur, the blond gasping on the floor in a pool of his own blood, a terrible gash running across his torso.

Al pales sliding down the wall, Francis rushed over and Mana ran off for Matt. Molly pushed between the two men, quickly setting to tending the wound.

Matt rushed up, staggering at the sight. How long had Arthur been up here for him to bleed that much?!

Al was huddled into a ball of shock. Mana comes over nudging him.

Matt was transfixed for only a moment before he snapped out of it. He'd come for Al, damnit! Who was starting to hyperventilate..

Matt just hustled him out off the room, getting him near a window before trying to calm him down. _*Shh... Breathe Al...*_

_*He did something.. Something big..*_

_*I know... But you need to calm down before we can discuss that...*_

He whines.

_*Getting worked up won't help him.* _Matt knew it was a low blow, but he needed Al to chill. Al clenched his eyes shut, trying to even out. Matt rocked him, humming softly in his ear.

Eventually he could breathe again.

_*Okay... Now, let's go down to Ro and Pat and let Molly and Iain do their thing, alright?*_

_*ok..*_

They head back down to the others who were playing with Kuma to pass the time. Al sits on the couch, Mana sitting beside him protectively.

Patrick came over, crawling into Al's lap. "Why're you sad...?"

"I'm fine.."

"Then why are you all pale and sweaty?" he frowned, far too perceptive at times.

Al sighs.

Pat pouted then hugged him. "Please don't be sad..."

He hugs back.

"I don't like when you're not smiling," he whispered, little voice so genuine.

"Sorry.."

Pat just snuggled. Al hugs him rocking softly.

Mana turns to Matt talking in a mix of native words. **"He doesn't know?"**

**"Know what, exactly?"** Matt sighed. **"Arthur skims over so much with him..."**

**"This whole terrorist thing?"**

**"Patrick handles stress even worse than Al..."**

Mana frowns softly glancing back to them. The duo just clung to each other, needing the support. Mana watched for a moment before checking with the others.

Back upstairs, things had calmed down greatly. Arthur had been healed enough to stitch him up and left to collect himself with Francis. Iain and Molly were trying to clean up the bathroom.

The rabbit sighs at that glancing between them. Arthur looked terrible, still trembling slightly. At least he was healed somewhat.. He'd lost a lot of blood though...

Mana hops back downstairs reporting to the twins.

Matt frowned softly, shifting to hug Al and Pat. _*How do we explain this to him...?*_

_*He knows about the prison break, just say they're acting up?*_

_*Al, his entire chest was torn open... That's not acting up, that's a major bomb strike!*_

Al cringed.

Matt closed his eyes for a second, silently counting to ten. _*...Al, he's started...*_

_*I know..*_

_*We need to move... Call a meeting, get ourselves organized.*_

_*Yeah..*_

Matt gave the others a squeeze before getting up to find the phone. Al sighs closing his eyes. Patrick just sat where he was, too confused to do more than cling. Ro had just curled up in a chair, feeding Kuma scraps of fish. Mana jumps sitting on the back of the couch to lean on Al's head.

Silence crept between them like a predator, stifling and too heavy to try and break.


	6. Rallying The Troops

**Two long chaps today for Hetalia!**

* * *

The night went on none resting very well. Iain paced restlessly, far too wound up to even think of sleeping. Arthur was tucked up in bed and seemed not to be in too much pain... Al hadn't left the couch, aimlessly flicking through channels to distract himself.

The flickering light and stuttering noise was starting to infuriate the Scot though... It was taking all his self control not to rip the tv off the wall.

He finally stopped at a news station, smoke and flames catching his attention.

"...catastrophic attack on the east coast of England today. Four cities have been reduced to rubble and thousands injured with many presumed dead. Much of the farmland in the Cambridgeshire area has been torn up, severely damaging this years crops and ultimately, Britain's economy." the newsreader announced in her falsely sweet voice.

Al's breath caught as he choked.

"More on this as the story unfolds," she signed off, letting the credits play.

Iain stood in the doorway, eyes a burning pit of fury. Al lowers his head gripping his hair.

Iain just came forward, picking up the remote and turning off the tv. "That's enough of that..."

Al shivers lightly.

"Come on.." Iain tugged him up gently, steering him out into the brisk chill of the night air.

Al sighs gazing at the stars. The two men just stand there in silence for a bit, letting the night ease them.

"...it's enough to order a lockdown.. Make sure he can't leave.."

"Aye, but I reckon he's already gone," Iain hummed. "Why stay somewhere you plan to blow up? You know they shut down the airspace after something like this..."

Al sighs.

"You might want to get some rest... Everyone's meeting here tomorrow..."

He nods softly.

"Ready to go back in yet...?"

"Yeah.."

Iain put an arm around Al's shoulders, half hugging as they went back in. They both just needed to calm down really...

They settle in. Al crashing on the couch. Iain couldn't drift off, but he stayed with Al regardless. Wasn't like he had much else to do... Mana curled up beside the blonde. Some point during the night Al ended up with a rabbit toe stuffed in his nose.

The sun crept upon them slowly, bringing the day around once more. Al was reluctant to wake. Not that such a thing would occur to an energetic child. Patrick came running down the stairs, jumping on him without a second thought. "Alfie!"

"Ack!" The rabbit jumped scrambling away.

"Oh, lets play tag!" he grinned, giving chase to the rabbit.

Al sat up watching Mana run. Pat ran after him, giggling.

Matt came in, smirking in amusement. _*Did I miss something?*_

*_Jump attack.. Not sure Mana liked it though.*_

_*Kuma's not too fond of them either,*_ he came and sat by Al. _*You okay..?*_

_*I guess?* _Al sighs. _*Caught the news last night..*_

_*I caught the rerun this morning... Iain said you'd already seen it...*_

Al leans on him. Matt wrapped his arms around him.

_*How do we find him..?*_

_*Figure out his patterns then hunt him down...*_

But that would mean more bombs.. They couldn't get anything from what they had now, unfortunately...

Al clenched his eyes shut.

"We'll catch him," Iain ruffled Al's hair, having appeared from thin air. "Skin him alive when we do..."

Al smirks slightly.

_*The fact that he's serious makes it so much better,*_ Matt chuckled softly.

They get up starting on breakfast. They all needed something good in them after last night's shock. Al had managed to rescue Mana too. Distracting Patrick with food. Pat sat at the table, grinning as he munched on toast. Mana stuck close to Al.

Molly came down just as they were serving up, saying that Arthur was making his way down. Al glanced up worriedly.

_*If he's coming down, it might not be that bad,*_ Matt gripped his shoulder comfortingly.

Al nodded slightly.

The stairs creaked as slow footsteps shuffled down them, Arthur and Francis coming down together. Al's eyes latched on, observing. Arthur looked very tender and rather pale, but he seemed right enough in himself. Al sighs.

Arthur just gave him that "Please don't worry, I'm fine" look.

Al smiles softly.

They sit around the table to eat. It was a little quiet though. They had the whole world coming soon enough, best enjoy it while it lasted.

They finish and take care of the dishes. Al stepping out to lay on the lawn and think. Nate had started his game now... They needed to counter... But how?!

They needed a way to track him.. Find something that can sniff him out. A spirit maybe? Might work, but who? Most couldn't travel far outside North America. What about Iain's patronus wolf things? Al knew Nate's scent all to well, Iain could tap into his memories to get it?

It was worth asking about, surely? Odds were, the Scot was inside somewhere near Arthur.

He keeps the idea and sits brainstorming for a while. Matt came out and just sat beside him, watching the clouds. Al pitched a few ideas to him. The wolves, maybe accessing his satellite feeds, he chuckles saying he should call the Avengers even.

Matt smirked at that one, chortling softly. _*Tempting, but they'd have smacked him down the first time if this was their thing.*_

Al smiles. Well it was nice to dream about fictional heroes helping you out at least.

_*I'd say looking into the other two though. Satellites are good, especially if he is moving around a lot.*_

_*I'd need a computer though. NASA would need to connect a feed.*_

_*We can get it sorted out here, or move back to your place and you can work with them there?*_

_*I'd rather stay here.. I'm worried about the others..*_

_*We could stick together again? Might be better if we moved everyone to your's, since you had new security put in around your house...*_

_*Sounds good. I'm already set up there anyway.*_

_*We'll get things sorted here then move over...*_

Al nods.

"Boys," Molly stuck her head out. "We'll need you in soon..."

Al sighs standing and brushing off his pants.

Matt hopped up too. _*Wanna ask Iain now or after?*_

_*Might as well before the others get here.*_

Matt just nodded and followed him in. They join the others. The siblings were gathered in the lounge, Pat reattached to Arthur.

Al pulls Iain off to the side.

"Something wrong?" the Scot frowned softly.

"Just a few ideas I wanted to bounce off ya."

"Alright," he leaned against the wall casually, but you could see the analytically critical mechanisms clicking on in his eyes.

Al went on talking to him.

Iain listened intently, nodded every so often. "Alright... Aye, I could set the dogs out, but I can only manage three per continent..."

"We have to start somewhere." Al smiles sadly.

"Australia only really needs one, so four to Europe and Asia," Iain shrugged, smirking. "It's better than what we had so far."

Al nods.

"I'll get them going after we've chattered to the world."

"Alright."

Nations were starting to arrive now, coming in groups or pairs. Al sat in the corner, observing more than taking lead for once. Mana keeping guard next to him.

They had to use Molly's basement, since her lounge wasn't big enough, but the small cavern under it was.

"Right," Iain took the floor, calling everyone into order. "As you've likely seen by now, the bastard that gave us all grief last year and kidnapped America has managed to weasel his way out of prison"-a few murmurs kicked up among the crowd-"he's already started being a twat again. The east coast of England was hit with a heavy bombstrike last night. What we need is a way to track him down. No laws, we're not arresting him. This time, when we catch him, we wring his neck ourselves!"

The room burst into a wave of agreement, a wall of noise hitting them.

Al's fingers twitched.

"Anything you can do to track him, even if its only in your own country; crack down on all weaponry, so he has nowhere to reload."

The room rattled with nations shouting out suggestions.

Russia glanced over to Al observing. He could tell the blonde was tense, but also determined. Al's eyes were lit with fire for battle. Iain was well on his way, firing up the rest of them.

The meeting continued. All riled up by the end.

The nations departed, each flocking out to do their bit against Nate. East Asia were supplying weapons, Europe and Australia forming an attack team. A handful of the female nations were heading up north to Iain's Highland house with the micronations, hoping it would be far enough away from main cities to be a target. Ivan and Gilbert lingered a while for the twins before leaving.

Soon, they were back to just family, with the addition of Wales now too. He'd insisted on being with his siblings during this, especially since he just sat back last time. Al offered the rest of them to stay at his house, already asking Iain about it before. Not like anyone was going to disagree. Iain had approved the idea earlier. The only thing none of them were too pleased over was the fact that Patrick had refused to hole up with the rest of the younger personifications...

Al sighs softly, but he understood the want to stay. Nonetheless, it had Arthur churning with worry.

They set about sorting some things before preparing to leave. It took going through seeings and roundabouts, but Molly got them a private jet for the trip over, thinking it safer than commercial travel.

They pack up things and load the car. The drive to the airport was short and the plane was waiting for them. They board and sit, the animals with their respective friends. Arthur, Dylan and Patrick snuggled into a corner with Francis while the Celts ran last minute checks.

Al sat petting Mana trying to stay level. Matt sat with him, one hand combing through Kuma's fur, the other clutching to his twin. Al watches the window wondering just where and what the madman was up to.

Iain started the engines, door closing as they prepared for takeoff The flight was mostly silent. No one dare speak first and break the lull.

When they land they pile out and head to the twins' cars left at the airport. Thankfully, the ride from the airport wasn't too long - Patrick was starting to fidget and the Celts never did like being inside for too long.

Al unlocks the door letting them in. They split off to settle into guest rooms before getting started on setting up. Al goes to the computer starting up the security and looking at the satellites.

Nothing to see just yet, save that the Middle East had been hit just a few hours ago. He frowns starting up a tracking program. As soon as the satellite found a match of Nate, Al's computer would send an alert to his phone.

He sat back with a sigh rubbing his face. He stood up joining the others. Matt offered him a weary smile as he walked in. _*Sorted?*_

_*All set, but he hit again..*_

_*Who got it this time?*_ his little smile fell as he patted the couch beside him.

Al slumps down next to him. _*Middle east..*_

_*At least they're used to it,*_ Matt sighed, just pulling his twin into a hug.

Al folded in. They just cling for a minute. They couldn't let stress get to them already. Al sits trying to unwind. Matt rocked gently to and fro, humming soft tunes under his breath.

After a bit Francis came by glancing to them. By this stage, they just curled around each other. He sighs softly rejoining the others.

Arthur and Dylan had taken Patrick out to play in the yard. The child needed air and to run and play. He didn't understand why everyone was so sad.

He sits down on the porch. At least the little ginger could laugh and smile, his voice like a little bell. Francis smiles softly. Arthur lay in the grass, soaking up the last of the sun.

It was a bit of calm while the world raged.

Night crept in, eventually forcing them back in. Al started on dinner. Arthur went up to rest. Francis sat with Matt and Ro. Mana crept to the kitchen with Al. Matt had let Ro snuggle up in his lap. She'd been starting to feel left out again, even though she knew what was going on. Francis sat with them watching tv.

Pat snuggled up in the armchair with Kuma. The bear had an odd fondness for the child.

"How is he?" Francis asks in French.

"Who, Al?" Matt turned and responded in kind. "He's worried but settling down."

Francis nods softly with a sigh.

"I think it was just the shock of it..."

"We'll get through this.."

"No one plans on letting him repeat last time..."

Francis smiles griping his hand. Matt squeezed softly, rubbing his knuckles. They sit there a while.

Molly came to join them after a while, curling up next to Francis. He hugs her gently. The smell of food starting to come from the kitchen.

"Smells good," Molly smiled softly, snuggling in a bit. "The boys are staying upstairs... Keeping Artie company."

Francis smiles playfully.. "Good thing Al got some of my cooking skills rather than his."

"Arthur can cook a few things," she nudged him playfully. "He's better at not burning it now too."

He chuckles softly.

"Do you know what Alfie's making?" she smiled warmly.

"Most likely macaroni at least, he makes it when he's upset."

She hummed, pouting softly. "Think he'll want company?"

"Might work."

She shrugged and got up, creeping off to the kitchen. Al was stirring a pot of noodles. About three boxes worth to feed everyone. He had some beef roasting in the oven.

She watched for a moment before sliding in. "Heya, Alfie~"

He turns at the voice. "Hey."

"Whacha cookin?" she grinned; bumping her hip against his.

"Mac n cheese, and some steak cuts."

"Sounds good," she quickly swept her hair up. "Anything else need doing?"

"Maybe grab a can of peaches or veggies?"

She skipped over to the cupboards and started hunting.

Interesting fact about America's fast meals, most of the country were pioneers at one point, that or they worked hard labor or were at war. You needed a way to preserve something to last long journeys and cooked quickly incase you needed to defend yourself from enemies.

Nowadays, everyone just wanted food cooked quickly with minimal effort. People were busy even today. Though quite a few were just lazy...

He went back to stir the noodles.

"...Paddy was asking to play with you earlier," she spoke softly; keeping a little smile on her lips.

"Sorry.."

"It's okay," she hummed. "Dylan kept him occupied a while before he went to Artie. ...You could always read him his story tonight to make up for it?"

"I'll do that." He smiles softly.

"He'll be thrilled," she giggled lightly. "He really looks up to you, y'know."

Al shrugs shyly.

She just grinned. "Is everything nearly done?"

"I think so." He drains the noodles and mixed in the cheese. Molly started setting the table, humming lightly. They set up and call the others in.

The brothers were still upstairs though...  
"Want me to fetch them or take it up?"

"Whichever? I dunno how he's feeling.."

Molly shifted for a moment. "...We'll take it up."

He nods grabbing a plate. She took the other two and headed up to Arthur's room. Al follows behind.

They knock and go in, finding the trio sat together in the bed, chuckling at the tv. Al smiles softly.

"Oh, hello," Iain grinned over his brothers at them. "That for us?"

"Yeah."

"Well, come on over then," he chuckled.

Al walks over passing off the plate. Molly handed over her two too. Al stepped back a bit.

"Where ya going?" Dylan turned, flashing him a smile, wavy dark blond dancing about his bright blue-green eyes.

Al shrugs softly sitting on the bed.

Molly perched by Iain, brightening immensely as she looked at her brothers. "How ya feeling Art?"

"Sore," he smirked, the rest of them laughing.

Al smiles softly.

"Any luck on finding him yet?" Iain asked conversationally. "I've seen nothing."

"Not yet, but he hit Middle East while we were flying.."

"He's taking his time," the Scot frowned

"Wasn't he on the ball for this last time?" Dylan quirked a brow softly. "Why's he loitering?"

Al shrugs. "Might just be trying to find one of us?"

"He sounded like he was trying to draw us out," Iain muttered thoughtfully. "He knows we're attached to our land..."

Al nods. "I'd rather find him on our terms though.."

"You and I both kiddo..."

Al smiles sadly.

"Enough of that now," Molly tutted. "Eat up. You'll need your strength."

Al moves to get up. No one stopped him this time. He went back downstairs to fix himself a plate. Molly joined him a moment later, silently hugging him. He hugged back for a moment.

She let go with a little smile then sorted her own dinner. He sits down with his plate. She just sat beside him. They eat as the others pile in.

Matt flashed Al a reassuring smile as he walked in. Paddy came right up to the American, big green eyes full of hope. "Alfie...?"

"Yeah?"

"Wanna play catch?"

"Sure."

He beamed, running off to fetch a ball.

Wait now? They were eating..

Matt just laughed. "He's been dying to play with you all day."

Al pouts softly wanting his food.

"Finish eating first. I'll keep him occupied."

Al smiles at him continuing to eat. Matt slipped off after the child.

After Al finished he moved off to find them. Patrick was digging through the toy chest Alfred kept in his games room, hunting for the ball Matt had hidden behind his back. Al smirks at him.

_*Told you I'd keep him busy,*_ Matt chuckled softly, tossing the ball over to him.

Al caught it chuckling.

Paddy turned at the laughter, frown turning into a grin when he saw the ball. "You found it!"

Al shrugs at him, leaving the room. The child followed instantly. They went outside and started up a game. It was simple but fun and it lightened their spirits slightly. Patrick just needed to be moving, or he got anxious and restless.

They played for a while till it was too dark to see.

"Hello Mr. Moon," the darkness didn't seem to bother Patrick. He just grinned up at the moon's pale face, waving enthusiastically.

Al sat on the lawn glancing up. As long as he had the stars he was fine. Complete darkness tended to send him back to bad places..

"Patrick, sweetie," Molly called out to them. "Time for a bath, mucky pup!"

Al glanced up to her and leads the way inside.

"Alfie, will you do my bath, pleeeeeeease?!" Pat grinned, swinging off the blond's arm.

Al chuckles. "If you want."

"Yay," he cheered, bouncing excitedly.

Molly just chuckled softly. "Need any help with him?"

"Nah I'm fine."

"Alright," she smiled warmly and went to find Francis. Al takes him up to wash.

Molly slipped into the lounge and sat next to the Frenchman. "Anything on the news yet?"

"Nothing so far.."

"We'll all go mad for waiting," she groaned. "Do we know where he is yet?"

"Matthieu said Alfred was tracking him somehow, but he hasn't shown up yet."

"Iain's dogs haven't seen anything either..."

He sighs softly

"Why so glum?" Iain strode in, his usual wonky smirk thrown onto his face.

"Just anxious I suppose.."

"Then I'll set your mind at ease," he came and perched on the coffee table. "I spotted him."

Francis turns to him.

"Getting on a private plane in Glasgow," Iain shuddered slightly. "Swear I can feel his grimy little feet creeping around..."

Francis frowns softly. "Any clue where?"

"Heading west," the Scot sighed. "That's all they could tell."

Francis nods.

"Are you alright?" Molly scooted forward as her brother leaned back, dainty hands reaching out.

"Fine Mol, fine..."

Francis raised a brow, Iain was notorious for lying about these things.. A trained eye could see all his little signs of unease - tense hands, not looking at anyone, inability to sit still...

To be fair they were all on edge though.. They were all waiting for the moment their land got hit... They sit back watching the news. After a while Al comes back downstairs, Patrick safely tucked in bed.

Iain had slipped out to smoke. Molly lay with her head in Francis's lap, reading calmly to him, Matt and Ro. It kept them all calm.

Al sits with the latter two. Matt pulled him into a hug, snuggling with both of them. He folded in unwinding. And for a short while, everything was calm.


	7. Blackout

It didn't last long.. The next morning Al wakes up feeling like something was horribly off. The house was silent, nothing stirring. It was really too early for anyone to be up... Even Matt was still snoring next door.

Al felt panicked though, he checks his phone quickly searching the satellites and news. He had several alerts, spanning out in a westbound line. Northern Ireland, Canada, Russia, down to China.

Canada..? He jumps up onto shaky feet stumbling next door. Matt woke with a jolt as his door slammed open, sleep-hazed violet eyes darting around in shocked confusion.

Al looks him over then sank to his knees with a sigh.

Matt frowned softly, getting up. "Al? You okay...?"

"'M fine.." Why didn't he feel right?

Matt just pulled him into a hug, thoroughly worried for his twin now. Al clung protectively.

_*...Al, you're not fine...*_ Matt sighed after a moment. _*Please talk to me...*_

_*..I dunno.. Something doesn't feel right...*_ he double checks his phone again.

_*What do you mean? Have you spotted him?*_

_*He's been moving a lot..*_ Al showed him the phone.

_*At least we know where he is,*_ Matt sighed. _*He's only staying in each country for a few hours at most...*_

_*..You're ok right..?*_

_*I'm fine. I didn't even know he'd passed through.*_

Al sighs nuzzling into his shoulder. Matt just held him, petting his hair gently.

After a while Al pulls back with a weak smile.

_*Okay?*_ Matt smiled softly.

_*Yeah.. Sorry for wakin ya.*_

_*It's alright,*_ he poorly stiffled a yawn. _*I'd have done the same if I thought you'd been hurt.*_

Al hugs him once more before getting up. "Guess I'll go start on breakfast."

"You don't have to," Matt shrugged. "It's pretty early..."

"Alright then.."

"Maybe coffee...?"

"Sounds good." He pulls Matt along with him, still worriedly clingy. Matt let him cling, still a little too tired to care. They poured some cups and snuggled together on the couch.

They just curl and watch tv between Nate's location updates. He seemed to keep moving into a new country each time.. He was working his way through Asia right now... Al frowns worriedly.

Matt sent messages out, warning of Nate's path and checking everyone was okay while he scanned the international news stations. Al had texted Ivan as well.

China had had a scare, Vietnam had been hit, but not badly... Other than that, Nate had been silent.

Al had curled up on his side laying in Matt's lap. He still felt tense. Matt rubbed his arm comfortingly, but his own tension was starting to rise too. They had to go let loose soon before they both snapped..

Why not now? No one else was awake yet, or at least not downstairs yet. They could slip out and say they went for a jog.

Al sighs sitting up. "Let's go out for a bit.."

Matt nodded softly, standing immediately. They just slip on some shoes stepping out in their pjs and coats. Matt brightened instantly at the wintery chill in the air. Al closed his eyes listening to the life around them as they walked.

A few birds chittered, an owl cooed good morning as he prepared for bed. They walk along for a while until Al pulls them into a detour towards one direction. He let Al lead, happy to follow.

Al lead the way to a small shrine. Over the years they had set up several in other areas of strong spiritual power but this one he was lucky to have close to home. Worn dreamcatchers and offerings of animal skins lay nearby.

Matt smiled as they neared it, warmth filling his heart. These places always put him at ease. Al pulls out a bag of incense he had hidden in a tree hollow and sets some in a bowl to burn.

Matt breathed in deep several times. "I miss that smell."

Al smiles sadly sitting with him on the ground. They closed their eyes. They sat a few moments just unwinding before Al began to talk quietly. He talks about good news along with the bad to someone who wasn't really there. Matt listened mostly, adding in the odd detail here and there, the occasional side story or anecdote.

It at least left them with a feeling of a connection. Like talking to someone's grave would. It felt like they were listening, even if you were just talking to a stone stuck in some mud. They talked for a while Al coming to grip Matt's hand. Matt gripped back instantly, his hold firm and secure.

Eventually they ran out of things to say. They just sat in silence, letting the chill of winter wash over them.

Al sighs softly leaning on Matt. "Think anyone is up yet?"

"Probably Iain," he shrugged softly, laying his cheek in Al's hair. "Maybe Molly. Pat won't be properly awake till ten."

"We should probably go then.. See ya later mom.."

"Yeah..." they pulled themselves out of the dying grass and dusted off their clothes. "It was nice talking to you again."

Al smiles softly and they head back. A breeze toying with the dreamcatcher.

When they got back to the house, the Celts were up, as predicted. Molly was cooking breakfast while her brother ever so helpfully sat and watched. Al held in a snort and goes to help her. Matt slipped upstairs to check on the others.

They cook up the food and set the table. Matt returned with a sleepy redhead on his hip, Dylan in tow to taking his and Arthur's plates back upstairs. They sit at the table digging in, Al briefly checking his phone again.

A new alert said Nate had moved over to Japan and had stayed there for quite a while now. Al frowns texting him. Japan texted back, assuring him that his people were on high alert.

He sighs softly. It would be near impossible for him to sneak away now, at least. He fiddles with the phone some more before setting it down.

_*Is he still on the move?*_ Matt cast him a glance across the table but gave nothing away.

_*Last spotted in Kanto..*_

_*I just wonder what he's doing...*_ Matt sighed, chewing thoughtfully on his last mouthful of his meal.

Al swirled the last of his egg around his plate while glancing around. He then did a double take and burst out laughing.

Three pairs of confused green eyes snapped up to him.

He points over to the door where a very pissed half pink bear was hunting for a certain rabbit. They all turned then burst out laughing too, the look on Kuma's face just too hilarious.

The bear finally finds where Mana was hiding said rabbit fleeing to Al's shoulders for safety.

Matt scooped up his angry bear before things got ugly. "Calm down Kuma, he's just teasing..."

"Yeah snowdrift! It's only Nesquik!"

"C'mere and say that, you pair of mittens!"

Al chuckles. "It should just wash out, it's just wet powder."

"I know," Matt grinned, showing how it had transferred to his hands already. "Hey, Pat! Wanna help me give him a bath?"

"Yeah!" The child literally jumped out of his seat. "You think the powers gonna make pink bubbles?"

Al watched them go and chuckles petting Mana. "Thanks bud, I needed that.."

"We were all just getting rather depressed there," Iain chuckled. "Wouldn't be surprised if that old bear didn't get his own back, mind."

Al grins, Mana just smiles slyly. Molly just chuckled, gathering pots.

"I'll wash, Mol," Iain took the stack with a rare tender smile. "You go rest for a bit."

Al helps him carry everything off. Molly slipped off upstairs. Iain set his pots besides the sink, turning on the hot tap and letting it heat up.

Al leans on the counter and checks his phone again. According to the satellite, Nate was still in Japan, somewhere in Tokyo. It was beginning to look troublesome..

"Staring at that tracker won't make him behave himself," Iain hummed idly. "Nor will it make him disappear."

Al sighs, "At least we know where he's at.. Ya know I hate waiting.."

"See if you can't find a pattern to his movements then," the Scot shrugged. "If you've got to follow him, figure out where he'll go next and cut him off."

Al hums going to his study where he kept a map and pins on the wall, old habit from planing out war strikes. He had both a world map and one of North America by itself.

Plotting out Nate's flight paths, he'd gone solidly west until hitting China, then doubled back to Japan. Japan was the only place he really stayed in too... Had he just been heading there the whole time?

It was odd..

It was almost like there was no sequence to his movements. Like he just picked a direction and went there... But Nate was a practical man. He never just did things for the sake of it.

He sighs sitting in his chair. This was all so complicated... He sat staring at the map at a loss.

A loud crack sounded from the kitchen, what sounded like a plate smashing on the floor. Al jumped startled, he rushed downstairs.

Ro was already in the kitchen, kneeling besides Iain. The Scot had ended up on the floor, head gripped in his hands, his face the picture of intense pain.

Ro looked the picture of panic. "I-I came in for a drink, he just tipped...!"

He rushed over. "Iain?!"

He cringed visibly at the sound, a desperate little noise slipping through his clenched teeth.

"Ro get Molly."

She nodded and ran off upstairs. Al knelt by Iain trying to sit him up gently. The redhead let him move him, but wouldn't uncurl or let go of his pounding skull.

Molly skidded into the kitchen, colour draining from her face at the sight of her brother. "Oh my god... What happened?"

"Found him like this.."

She cussed softly, practically pushing Al aside as she knelt by her brother.

"Iain.." She spoke softly, holding his face and cooing when he winced. "Shh... Calm down..."

"Mol..." Iain's voice cracked horribly.

"I'm here... Just relax, you're alright."

Al backs away slightly watching.

"Mol, it hurts," he croaked.

She just pulled him into her shoulder, humming softly. "I know, I know... Al, check the news." There was a soft urgency to her voice: fear.

He stumbles up towards the tv. The set stuttered to life, channels flying by. But when he got to the channel that should be showing Scottish news it showed nothing but a black screen with "Connection Error" blinking in the middle.

Al frowns heading to his computer and satellites.

He opened the live feed, focusing it straight over Scotland... The entire country was black, not a light to be seen. England was fine, just to the south, everything bustling as it should, but it was like the land just stopped... Scotland was in a total blackout.

What the hell?! _*Matt get to the kitchen I need ya to relay for me..*_

_*Why, what happened?!*_ even as Matt responded, Al could hear him running downstairs. A sharp stab of fear and confusion sparked between them, signalling that he'd seen the Celts. _*Al...?*_

_*Scotland's gone dark, no signals, no feeds, satellites aren't coming up with any moving cars or lights..*_

_*W-what...?! Nothing? Not even like, a-a lighthouse or something?!*_

_*Leme zoom in..*_ It was completely black, blank and might as well been empty for all the life on show._ *Nothing..*_

There was a soft notion of acknowledgement then a moment of silence.

*_... I told Molly... Where are you?*_

_*In the study checking the sats. Everywhere else seems fine so far..*_ It really did just seem to be Scotland that was hit...

Matt slipped into the study, coming straight over and hugging Al. Al turns hugging back. They just clung to one another for a moment.

"Is he any better yet..?"

Matt just shook his head softly, sharing the image rather than speaking.

Iain sat where Al had left him, clinging desperately to his sister's petite frame, trembling like a leaf as she tried to calm him down.

Al sighs gripping tighter.

_*He can't feel his land,*_ Matt whispered. _*I-I heard him... He can't feel anything... S'like his country just vanished...*_

_*How's that possible..?*_

_*I don't know...*_

Al pressed his face into Matt's neck with a soft whine. Matt just clung tightly to him, trying to repress his own horror and disgust. They remained so for a while, thoughts swirling on what could have happened.

It wasn't until broad, strong hands touched their shoulder that they snapped out of their reverie.  
"Boys? Everything alright?" Dylan watched them with a concerned curiosity.

"S-something happened in Scotland.. T-there's no lights or tv signals.. Iain can't feel anything.."

"I know," the Welshman smiled sadly, his blue-ish eyes so different to his siblings startling grees, but somehow so similar. "Molly's sorting him. I wanted to know if you were alright."

Al shrugs unsure. He was terrified, first the fear from his confinement and now Nate could do things like this? Nate had boasted about having connections everywhere, but they'd all dismissed it as just that: boasting.  
Perhaps their adversary was better connected than they knew...

But why? Who could betray them like this? If not for them surely the endangerment of so many innocents would disturb someone?!

Whoever it was, either Nate knew their weakness, or they were just as sick and twisted as he was. Al shivers again.

"Come," Dylan just slipped an arm around them both and lead them down the hall. "You can sit with Arthur and Pat until this washes over."

They get pulled along silently. Arthur swept them both into a hug as soon as they were dropped on his bed. Arthur looked more tired than worried, but he was both and would have been downstairs already were it not for his side. Al burrowed in. As did Matt, Patrick curling up between them. Dylan left them and went back downstairs. They sit for a while Al zoning out.

_*...Do you think he'll be okay...?*_ Matt broke the silence in Al's mind after a while, voice small.

_*I hope so..*_

_*I-I've never seen him like that...*_ It'd thrown Matt, just how unnerving it was to see the unshakable shaken.

_*Yeah..*_

_*I wanna check but I'm scared... I can't watch him like that...*_

Al grips his hand. Matt gripped back tight, shifting over to hug him. He hugs back leaning on Arthur's side.

Arthur grunted in his sleep, shifting. Patrick, who had been cuddled into Arthur other side ended up being pushed odf the bed, landing with a might thump.

Al sat up at that. As did Matt.

Pat stayed down, hiccupping softly. He'd been silent since Iain went down earlier... Al shifted of the bed picking him up and hugging. The child huddled in with a soft whine, shivering gently. He hugs him close sitting back on the bed.

_*He okay?*_ Matt leaned over, watching them sadly.

_*Yeah.. Still upset though..*_

_*Not suprised, poor thing,*_ Matt sighed, petting his soft auburn locks. _*He probably knows something bad happened, but not what or who to...*_

_*Same as us then..*_

_*I just hope nothing happens to him...*_

Patrick was so small and sweet, it would be heartbreaking if he had to suffer on Nate's whims with the rest of them.

A stab of worry hit Al, he did stop there.. Nate had started his escape and revenge in England... Arthur had been hit first... He'd moved on to Scotland and now Iain... But other nations had been hit in the meantime, right? Did that mean Patrick might be safe...? Was he and Molly next..?

That would be a blow they would struggle to manage with... Iain, Francis and Molly were the ones that kept everyone going most of the time... Francis wouldn't manage on his own... He repressed a shudder.

_*It won't...*_ Matt hugged them both._ *He won't hurt him...*_

Al leans in hugging Pat. Pat just burrowed into them both, craving comfort as everything seemed to be going wrong around him. They sit curling around each other, eventually falling into an uneasy afternoon nap.


	8. The War Drums Sound

Al was woken several hours later by Matt frantically shaking him awake._ *Al, get up!*_

He jolted. _*Wha..?*_

_*Molly's been hit!*_

_*No..*_ he jumped up.

_*She collapsed downstairs just now. Iain and Papa are with her...*_

Al took off for the hall.

Molly had collapsed in the kitchen doorway, a smashed glass on the floor telling that she'd been getting a drink when it hit. She lay between Iain and Francis - the Scot still looked ghostly, but he was more collected than earlier. Molly was gasping for breath, wheezing desperately. Worst of all, there wasn't any blood... Any damage was internal...

Al froze flashbacks popping up.

Nate had prided himself in knowing how the human anatomy worked and how to exploit its weaknesses... He'd made sure Al was always conscious enough to listen to his lectures... But how did that connect to their land? What the hell was he doing?!

Was it possible that Nate knew something about their anatomies that they didn't?! That concept was enough to make anyones blood run cold. By now Al had backed up into a corner sliding to the floor. Aside from hiding in his wings it only happens when he felt defenseless. Matt was by his side like a shadow, fretful eyes watching his every move.

His mind was running ragged trying to come up with some defense or counter attack.

_*Alfred... Al, stop,*_ Matt was barely able to cut through all the noise. _*This won't help if you go mad from it...*_

Al blinks burying his head in his arms. Matt sighed and rubbed his shoulders.

_*What do we do..?*_

_*Pick ourselves up first. Get everyone as steady as they can be then find this bastard and throttle him...*_

_*No.. He's mine.*_

_*Everyone wants him dead, everyone has a reason to hate him.*_

Al's hand twitched.

_*That aside, we still need to find him,*_ Matt wanted him with a dagger through his heart...

Al sighs pulling out his phone. ...No... No, that wasn't happening! The tracker had lost him?!_ *No..*_

_*What...?*_

_*He's gone!*_

"What?!"

The trio to the side all flinched at Matt's outburst, Molly starting up again. Al hissed softly. Matt stood and cussed profusely. They should have gone after him when they had the chance!

Al put down his phone before he crushed it. It beeped as he let go, bringing reports of several European nations being bombed, almost like it knew his anger and was taunting his helplessness.

Al stood up heading outside. Matt had gone out already, liable to break something soon.

Al headed to his shed, if normal means weren't going to work he'd try the old fashioned way.

A chill wind had kicked up, strong and fierce and well beyond normal weather at this time of year. He glanced up worriedly, before going through his things. Al's spiritual energy gave him somewhat adept ability in voodoo. If he could get a spirit reading, or even if that failed try going to mom's shrine for a vision dream..

Before he got very far though, a little knock sounding at the door, a set of very worried pink eyes peering in. "Al...?"

He glanced up.

Ro stepped in cautiously, glancing about. "I... This is a bad time, isn't it..."

Mana was right behind her. Al sighs hugging her tight, he was starting to loose it..

She made a little noise of surprise but quickly hugged back. She was getting very scared and very worried. Her family - for that's what they'd become over the last year - were dropping all around her and she couldn't do a thing...

"It'll be fine.. We just need to find this guy and stop him.."

"I don't want anyone else to get hurt..." She muttered into his shoulder.

"Me either.. We need to catch him soon.."

"How do we do that...?"

"Hopefully with a little help.." Al rubs her back before gathering supplies again.

She hugged herself, watching him as he gathered.

"Come on I'll show ya someplace special." He grips her hand and lead her outside calling for Matt, Mana close on their heals.

She clung tight, following diligently. Matt met them on the way, still quietly furious, but in a calm and deadly way. The four head off into the woods. Ro relaxed some when the trees surrounded them, but she missed the leafy smell of summer...

They continue on for a while before stopping at the shrine. Al gathering wood for the nearby fire pit. "We should check on Juan later.. I haven't seen him anywhere near Mexico but I'd rather not chance it.."

"I'd rather know if they hit him," Matt nodded, taking Ro while Al sorted the fire. "He can come up if its that bad..."

Al piles the wood with some kindling and strikes a flame to start it. He sat tending to it until it was good and strong before sitting back.

"What're you doing...?" she looked between the twins and their animals, Kuma having come along too.

"Calling for help." Al sorts through his supplies before finding some powdered herbs and throwing a handful in. She watched with a sense of befuddled wonderment. The fire gained a sweet smell as smoke rose. Al staring into it intently. Ro was about to ask what he was looking for but Matt covered her mouth to stop her interrupting.

Smoke drifted over them setting them into a haze. Colors swirled around with vague sounds the boys feeling gentle hands brushing them.

Colours shifted, forming pictures that danced around them, dark figures lunging then disappearing with the smoke. People formed but were swept away too fast to see who they were.

The boys felt a small work worn hand grip each their own as the shifting started to slow.

Their family materialized around them, Arthur by Alfred, Iain beside Matt. All of them had been injured, bodies bloody and beaten.

An all too familiar laugh echoed around them as Nate's face formed in front of them, slipping away and reforming several times. A smear of red. A woman screaming. Flashes of pain and hopelessness. Then everything settled on the image of an old house surrounded by overgrown trees and grass, wild bushes and vines overrunning the rotten wood panels of the walls.

It felt familiar.. But where is it? All those images before worried them.

Gunshots ran out, bright lights blinding them all. By the time their eyes cleared, the smoke had faded.

Al gasped sharply as his heart raced. Ro had fallen to her knees, Matt kneeling fretfully beside her. She looked white as a sheet, totally thrown out of her comfort zone.

Al rubbed the spots from his eyes before coming over.

"W-w-wh-I..." She stammered.

He just hugs her silently.

She clung, using him to ground herself. As much as fae were magical creatures, their magic ended at mischief. They never saw anything bigger than a levitating broom...

He hugged and rocked until she was calm again before they put out the fire and headed back. She clung to their hands as they strolled back, eyes on her feet for most of the journey. It didn't look like much of a good future..

_*You shouldn't have shown her that...*_ Matt was usually quite fair; but anyone could see their little redhead was _shaken__... Something in the vision had scared her..._

_*I'm sorry.. I didn't know it would be that bad..*_

_*Neither did I... Half of it might well have been gibberish, for all the sense it made...*_

They held her tight and head back inside.

Dylan was the only one downstairs when they got back, the others upstairs, tending their wounded. For all that had gone on, the Welshman seemed awful calm.

Al sighs softly sitting Ro in a chair and covering her in a blanket. She huddled under it, hiding. Dylan brought over a mug of coco for her. Al sighs slumping on the couch.

"So where did you lot head off to?" Dylan asked conversationally, but with an undertone that highly suggested they answer honestly.

"Sat around a fire for a while.. Fell asleep and had a nightmare.."

He gave that an odd look. "Pretty rattled for a nightmare..."

"It was a really bad one."

He hummed curiously but let it go. "Arthur's nearly back on his feet."

Al glanced up. Matt's hopes sparked a bit. "Think he can come down soon?"

"More than likely. Good thing too, what with the rest of them getting hit."

Al frowns softly.

"He'll be coming down soon," Dylan carried on. "Go up and remind him if you like."

Al fidgets worriedly. Was Francis hit too? Matt gave his brother a worried glance, sharing the thought. Al stood up cautiously making his way upstairs.

Matt made to follow but stopped. _*You go, I'll stay with Ro...*_

Al glanced back but nodded. Matt sat with her, pulling her into his arms and gave Al an encouraging nod. Al climbed upstairs.

The door to Arthur's room was ajar, voices muttering inside.

He peeks in. Arthur and Iain sat facing each other, the blond gripping his brothers hands. "It'll pass, just breathe..."

Al frowns considering leaving. As he turned to go, Arthur spotted him. "Alfred?"

"Uh.. Hi.."

"You can come in, its alright."

Al walks in glancing around. Iain just sat as he was, hands clasped in Arthur's, his eyes closed, like he was meditating.  
Arthur just smiled sadly, a silent suggestion not to mention it. Al frowns sadly.

"Were you looking for someone?" Arthur offered, wanting to break the awkward silence building between them.

"Just checking."

"We're alright. Coming down as soon as we're done here..."

Al nods softly.

Iain gasped suddenly, eyes snapping open. "Australia!"

Al jumps startled.

Arthur paled slightly. "He didn't..."

"Sydney harbour and a good chunk of Queensland..."

Al frowns worriedly.

Iain let go of Arthur, scrubbing his eyes before looking at Al. "Nate's coming this way."

The blondes eyes flashed for a second. He still needed to call Mexico.

"Go," the Scotsman knew that look all too well. "Whoever you need to call, go do it."

He nods leaving. He stepped downstairs into the kitchen dialing. Mexico picked up near instantly.

"Juan? You alright?"

"Si, I'm fine. I heard lots of us are being taken out by some psycho English person?"

"Just hit Australia.. Someone spotted him heading our way though.."

"Crap... I'll let the south know, you go catch that bastard!"

"Alright."

He hung up, line going dead. Al sighs heading back to the den. Ro had passed out, Matt still hugging her close. Al sat on his other side.

_*How'd it go?*_

_*Iain and dad will be down soon..*_

_*That's good,*_ Matt took his hand gently. _*Now tell me why you're shaking...*_

_*..He hit Steve.. Iain saw him coming our way..*_

Matt sighed, gripping tighter. _*I've been wondering if he didn't make note of who helped us last time...*_

Al grips back tightly. _*Already called Juan.. He said he'd keep an eye on the Centrals..*_

_*I tried calling Ivan but I got no response...*_

A lump caught in Al's throat.

_*There's no news on him, but if Nate's aiming to get back at you...*_

He squeezed his eyes shut, turning away. Matt just held tight, eyes apologetic. Al sat there a few moments shaking.

_*He's strong... It'll take a lot to beat him...*_

Al nodded softly, scrubbing his eyes. Matt pulled him into a hug, trying to assure him it'd be okay. Al folded in for a moment.

How could one man come across as do disorganized but so methodic at the same time? It was impossible to plan against an unplanned attack...

Al clung fearfully, worried about his family and lover. Arthur and Iain came down shortly after, frowning sadly at the trio. Al sat up trying to pull himself together. Matt rubbed his back gently. He sighs glancing up to them. They just watched him with a sense of pity.

"Sorry.. 'M fine.." Al mutters.

"It's alright," Iain smiled. "I'd be at my wits end if I didn't know they were safe." He gave Arthur a playful squeeze.

Al smiles slightly.

"Have either of you seen Paddy by the way? He went off to play earlier..."

Al shook his head. Iain frowned softly, setting Arthur in a chair. Al stood intending to help look. Iain just nodded, heading out into the garden. Al took the yard.

There was no sign of the child anywhere... Not even a discarded toy...

Al's eyes shifted trying to scent him out. There were faint traces of it everywhere... Al trailed around trying to find the freshest path.

It took a while, but when he found it, it lead him out towards the trees. Al ran off toward it. Iain's voice echoed in the yard behind him, growing progressively more urgent.

Patrick's trail went in about ten feet then vanished up a tree.

Al glanced up curiously. "Pat?"

No answer... The tree was empty, though a few twigs had snapped in the middle branches... He looked around again. There was something a few meters further in... He walks toward it.

Up in a tree, he finally found Patrick, napping lightly with a little squirrel nuzzled in his arms. Al heaved a half frustrated sigh, yelling for Iain before starting up.

The squirrel darted off at his shout and Iain came running in, something in him slumping with relief lf when he saw the boy and noted that he was unharmed.

Al climbed up to him, gently scooping him up in one arm before slowly working down.

Iain took him, holding him close. "Fucking hell boy... You'll be the death of me at this rate..."

Al sighs brushing the bark off his hands.

Patrick woke up, confused. "Chester...? Iain, where's Chester?"

"The squirrel? I saw him run off."

"Aww... It took ages to catch him..."

"Patrick, you've been gone all day," Iain was trying not to be annoyed with him. "We got worried - you need to tell us where you're off to."

Especially with Nate loose.. Patrick still didn't know about that... They headed back inside.

Arthur jumped up when he saw them, coming to the door.

"He was napping in a tree." Al sighs.

"It's what he likes to do in the summer," Arthur sighed, relieved. "I told you to let me know, Patrick..."

"M'sorry..." the child shrank. "I saw a squirrel..."

Al went back over to Matt.

*_Gave everyone a fright...*_ he opened his arm to him again. _*Is he alright?*_

Al folded in. _*He's fine, out chasing squirrels.*_

Matt smiled softly. Patrick was refreshingly adorable... Al leans on him gripping his hand. Matt gripped tight, watching the brothers idly.

They needed to stick together now.. Who knew what could happen...

Al griped tight to Matt's hand as the sunlight faded from the windows. The rest of the night was thankfully peaceful. Al stuck close to Matt and Ro.


	9. Lying in Wait

By morning, Al's phone was full of bomb alerts, power outs and a few satellites gone down. He tallied them sadly, the map filling with pins.

Matt frowned softly, hugging him._ *We'll get him...*_

Al sighs gripping tight.

They just clung for a while. At least the UK hadn't taken anymore damage tonight...

Al had gone to his library at one point looking through old photo albums. He knew he knew that house, but couldn't remember where he saw it..

Matt flittered in and out, helping out around the house in general.

Al came up with nothing so far, deciding to take a break for his rebelling stomach. Matt told him to sit tight while he went and fixed them something. Al sits rubbing his eyes tiredly.

This was exhausting... He had so much land, it felt impossible trying to find just one building...

He leans on his hand thinking.

Matt came back in, balancing two plates of sandwiches and a nice stack of treats and sweets. "Figured we need the sugar," he smirked.

Al grins taking a plate.

Matt sat with him, opening a can of energy drink. "I've been thinking, it kind of looked like a haunted house..."

Al shudders slightly. As much as they saw native and voodoo spirits, Al hated ghosts. It wasn't something he could defend himself from.

"I thought it might pay to check out haunted houses..."

"Alright.."

They eat a bit before digging up anything to do with haunted or abandoned buildings. Al flipped through pages looking at pictures.

It seemed close to hopeless until Matt jumped up with a triumphant cry. "Louisiana!"

The movement was so sudden Al dropped his own book in surprise.

"It's in Louisiana! Look!" he pointed excitedly to his book, the page telling about an allotment of abandoned plantation houses scattered around the wilds. The house they were looking for was in the picture.

Al grips the book tensely. But what should they do? The others weren't at top shape.. If they knew where Nate was going, they could get everyone fixed up and storm the place? He wouldn't be expecting it.

But then again he would be cautious of any humans..

And the house was isolated... He'd know if anyone was coming. It would be best to scout it first.. It was a long way off though... Quite a way to travel...

_*..I can either fly down myself or send Mana.. He's on the look out for humans so it might be best not to be.*_

*_Send Mana. He's faster for a start and Nate won't think anything of a rabbit in grass.*_

_*Hopefully he can't see him period..*_ Goes to the office to copy a picture before calling the rabbit.

Matt paced a bit, fiddling with his phone. Mana came in and Al told him they found the house giving him the copy. The rabbit takes off in a puff of smoke.

Matt turned back, brow pulled in worry. "Russia's been hit..."

Al sighs slumping to the floor.

"Moscow and a few other major cities..."

He curls up hugging himself. Matt stuck pins in the map before coming to sit with him; pulling him into a hug. Al buries into him. They were very much alone this time... No one was coming to help...

Al sat crying softly till all that was left was anger. Matt wiped his cheeks with the cuff of his sleeve.

_*I'm not letting him off this time.. He's gone too far.*_

_*Mana's gone to find him, we'll gather our strength and make him pay.*_

Al sighs. *_I think I need a good hunt..*_

_*You'll have to go alone if you're using wings...*_ he still couldn't get Bear to respond... Al frowns at that. Was he ok?

He was fine in himself, he just couldn't reach his other half...

*_Do you know why?*_

He shook his head. *_He's not come back since fighting that bear...*_

Al sighs hugging him.

_"I know he's there...*_ he leaned in. _*I can't talk to him though... Or even see him, but he's not gone... Its been too long to still be wounded, I think, so sulking?*_

_*I don't know.. Maybe keep trying talk to him? Even if he doesn't answer he might still hear you..*_

_*I have, I just don't know how much is getting through...*_ it was like talking to someone you loved while they were trapped in a coma... You didn't know if they could hear you, but you daren't stop, just in case they could..

Al rocks gently. _*Don't give up.. He'll come back..*_

_*I know,*_ he clung for a moment anyway. *_I just feel vulnerable without him...*_

_*I'll be glad to fill in..*_

Matt smiled sadly, hugging him. _*So long as you cover your own ass too...*_

Al smirks.

_*Wanna go see how the others are doing?*_

_*Sure.*_

They pulled themselves up, quickly making sure neither of them looked too upset before heading downstairs.

Francis was sitting on the couch, usual perfect hair disheveled and eyes tired. Molly sat with him, dark circles under her eyes. Al frowns worriedly.

Matt stepped in, voice soft and concerned. "Are you two alright...?"

Francis just smiles tiredly. "Fine." He was still recovering.

"Top of our game," Molly smirked dryly, voice rasping.

Al sighs. The whole family was stubborn idiots..

Everyone was taking too much damage.. Arthur had managed to recover, and Iain hadn't faced any more issues, but Molly and Dylan had taken a battering, Francis was facing bombings and riots...

Patrick had guessed what was going on too, and was starting to get quite scared.

He hoped Mana got back soon..

Ro edged passed the twins, carrying a tray with tea and snacks on it. "Here you go," she smiled at the battered duo. "Arthur said its the best pot I've ever made!"

"Thanks sweetie," Molly smiled warmly, picking up a mug.

Al smiles softly, at least she Ro seemed better. Arthur and Iain between them had shown her that keeping busy often helped, and they needed all the help they could get. If it truly came down to it, she might end up having to look after everyone in the house.

He wanders into the kitchen. Arthur was stood by the sink, washing pots.

"Hey.."

"Hello boys," he offered them a tired smile. "After a snack?"

Al shrugs, "Just checking on everybody."

"Are you two alright/" he sey down his sponge, coming over to them. "You look tired."

"Worried.. I haven't heard from Ivan.."

"Satellites say he's not doing too good," Matt shrugged, gripping Al's hand.

"Oh, poppet..." Arthur frowned sympathetically.

Al gripped tight.

"Come," Arthur took Al's empty hand. "I think we need some fresh air..."

The boys follow him out. The cold wind washed over them, brisk and refreshing. Al sighs siting on the porch. Matt brightened up in the cold, feeling at home in low temperatures. Al sits staring off into the trees. Arthur and Matt sat either side, gripping his hands as they let their thoughts wander.

Maybe they could feed him to windegos..

Matt chuckled darkly at the idea. Al smiles softly.

_*It's tempting...*_ Matt smirked softly.

_*If we even get the chance. Probably only be scraps left anyway.*_

_*I can't see him getting very far once we've caught him... That bastard has too much to answer for.*_

_*Yeah..*_ but would he have something prepared for that? Last time didn't go so well..

It was debatable whether or not they could actually outfox this man... He always seemed to have a strategy for near every outcome... Even being imprisoned, he turned to his advantage.

Al had an idea on how to prevent it though.. He just needed to pin him for two seconds..

Much like an eel though, Nate was a slippery little shit...

Hopefully Al's strength would be enough. Still, actually getting his hands on him might prove difficult. Al sits back. He hates being unable to do anything..

Ro came out to them, interrupting softly. "Um... Arthur? Your brother wants you..."

Al glanced over. She looked awkward, likely uncomfortable. Even as a human, Iain still scared her a bit. Al reached over holding her hand. She squeezed tight, smiling softly. Al tugged her next to them as Arthur left. She pulled up her knees and leaned into Al's side. He hugs her.

She snuggled in. "Why is everyone so sick...?"

"Remember when I said we're attached to our land? Nearly everyone is being attacked.."

A look of pure horror swept over her face.

"It's the same guy who hurt me last year.. The one who brought the attack on the house.."

Hurt flashed across her features now, tears filling her eyes. "He destroyed the home tree..."

He nods looking down. She sniffled, burying into his side. He hugs her rocking. Matt watched sadly as they both gathered themselves.

Al sat signing softly, he wasn't the best at it but Mom or Dad's old songs always helped. Ro just huddled against him, heart aching for the friends and family she'd never see again... They sway for a while, venting.

Once she'd calmed back down, Matt suggested they go back in. It was getting dark...

Al held her close standing up. Ro was content to keep hugging his as they went inside and warmed up a bit. From the kitchen, the rich smell of warm stew was creeping out, teasing their empty stomachs. Al follows the scent. Even without raptor senses he could zero in on food.

Iain stood at the stove, leaning more to his right foot as he stirred a big pot of stew. "Evening kiddo," he just smirked.

"Hey."

"Ten more minutes," he put the lid on, limping towards the table to sit.

Al follows after sitting down with Ro. She stuck to him like glue, just needing to be reminded she wasn't alone. Al kept ahold of her hand. Matt took her other, smiling warmly. She smiled back halfheartedly.

Al turns to Iain. "Anything new?"

"I just took a good battering on the south east," he shrugged. "Dylan's been hit again. That's all I know without checking properly."

Al sighs softly. Nate was saving him for last wasn't he.. Then again, Matt still hadn't been hit either...

Maybe he didn't even know which country Matt was? It would be the first time invisibleness was an advantage, Mexico wasn't part of G8 affairs either.

They could only hope...

The only small solace they had in this was the fact that Ro couldn't get hurt... Nate couldn't touch her. That was very little though, when compared to the damage he could do...

Al's gaze was glued to the table lost in thought. His reverie was only broken when a bowl suddenly appeared in front of him.

He blinked glancing up.

Iain just gave him a knowing look and edged the bowl forward. "It'll get cold."

Al smiles softly picking up his spoon.

The others were already eating, Paddy having joined them at some point. Al sits eating his bowl, the food serving as a nice distraction.

It only lasted so long though... At least it worked for a little bit.

A little hand tugged on his sleeve, wide green eyes looking up at him.

"Hey Pat.."

"I don't like when you look sad..."

Al picked him up into a hug.

The child snuggled in, burying into his shoulder. "Everyone's sad and hurt... I don't want you to be too..."

It was hard not to be.. This all started with him..

Patrick was striving after someone still strong enough to convince him it'd be okay... Al sat holding him, trying to put aside his fear for now.

The house grew quiet in an almost erie manner...

He hated it.. It wouldn't stop until they stopped Nate though.. Hopefully Mana comes back soon..

A few hours passed, the twins curling up on the couch with Patrick, just watching cartoons to try and ignore the lingering feeling that someone else was going to get hurt soon. Al sits anxiously.

Suddenly, Patrick jumped out of his seat.

Al blinks. "Pat?"

"I gotta pee," he whined, bouncing a bit before running off to the bathroom.

Al chuckles.

Matt smiled softly, shifting over to bump hips with his brother. "It's not all that bad really."

"Maybe."

"Mana'll be back any second now," it was like he needed to convince himself...

Al nods softly. They settle together, waiting for the child to return. Al leans on Matt.

They sit for quite a while, but he still hadn't come back...

"...Do you think he went to Arthur...?" Matt shifted uncertainly.

"Let's check.."

He nodded, getting up. Al followed close behind.

They head up to Arthur's room, peering in. The rest of the UK was in there, but not the littlest... Matt frowned._ *Go check the bathroom.*_

Al moved off. The bathroom door was shut tight, no sound inside.

He knocked. "Pat?"

A startled gasp came from within, door rattling as it was unlocked from within. He shoved it open. Paddy stumbled back, looking horribly shaken but unscathed.

Al sighs.

"I-I was gonna come back, I..." little hands shook as he gripped the hem of his shirt.

"Hey it's ok.. I'm sorry, we just got a little worried..."

"It's cuz everyone's getting hurt, iznit...?"

Al nods softly.

"They hurt Artie and Molmol and Iain and Dylan and Francis and... M'scared..."

Al kneels down hugging him close.

He hugged back, crawling into his lap. "Why can't he just go away...?"

"We need to find him.. He won't stop till we do.."

"Like hide and seek?"

"Not exactly.."

Pat frowned softly. Al sighs picking him up and turning back towards the den. Pat curled into him, pressing close.

Matt met them half way, sighing in relief when he saw everything was okay. Al smiles sadly.

*_We're getting too wound up,*_ Matt just hugged them both. Al leans into it. They rock gently.

Pat whined softly, sandwiched between them. Al chuckles.

"You're squishing me," he wiggled, pushing against them. Matt let go with a light chuckle.

Al grins tickling him.

Pad giggled, squirming. "Stop it!"

Al chuckles.

Matt smiled warmly. "Best go tell Arthur we found you," he ruffled Pad's hair.

"I never disappeared," he pouted cutely.

Al just smiles walking off towards Arthur's room.

By the time they gor there, Arthur had Molly snuggled in his lap, Iain bundling up a wad of dirty bandages. His heart cringed at the sight.

The look on their faces just screamed another attack... It would explain why Pat had looked so scared earlier... Al held him close. Why was he untouched..?

The child snuggled into him. How he'd avoided getting atracked when nearly every other nation had been battered senseless was a mystery, or perhaps someone had been watching over him, but either way, they couldn't have been more grateful.

Another thing.. Molly had been hit a few times now, why hasn't Al?

*_Al, don't,*_ Matt put a hand on his shoulder. *_Trying to figure him out is just going to send you insane...*_

He sighs leaning into it. This was just getting stressfully exhausting. They needed to end this.. But for now, they needed to sleep. It was getting late and half the house was in tatters.

Al sighs settling into bed. Matt settled in beside him, ever grateful that he had someone like Al to help level him out. Al snuggles close to him trying to sleep. It was hard though, what with everything piling up on the bit by bit.

Eventually exhaustion took over, pulling them away.

* * *

Matt rose early the next morning, slipping off without waking his brother. He just needed air.

Al woke a little later stumbling down to the kitchen. Iain had beaten him down, already starting up breakfast for the house, Ro helping.

He stood groggily in the doorway watching.

"You look like death this morning," Iain hummed with a false cheer, handing a cup to Ro. "Here, you look like you need it."

Ro looked at the cup then hurried over to Al, handing it to him; Fresh, steamy coffee. He smiles sipping it. Ro watched him for a moment before Iain put her back to work.

Al sighs glancing out the window. From there, he could just see Matt leaning against a tree, watching the sky. He looked peaceful.

He turns back to his drink.

Suddenly, Ro yelped, pointing outside. Matt had gone down, crumpling like burning paper. Iain cussed, rushing out to him. Al staggered pain bleeding over from him.

Ro came to him, eyes wide with fear as she came to try and support him. "Alfie? Al, are you alright?"

"Matt.."

"Iain has him... I-I think you need to sit... You're all white," she fretted, unsure how to act.

Al stumbled towards the door. She clung to his arm, trying to stop him falling. They glance outside.

Iain leaned over Matt, back to them, blocking nearly everything from their view. Al walked out to them, pain getting worse as he got closer. When they finally got close enough to see, it was enough to make you feel sick.

Matt lay on his side, jibbering nonsense as wounds opened up all over his body. It was al he could to to gasp and wheeze and cling to Iain as the Scot soothed him as best he could.

Ro stifled a sob, turning away.

Al collapsed trying to block it out.

"Ro," Iain managed to keep his vouce soft and level through this somehow. "Pet, go fetch the others..."

She just nodded, running in. Al curls into himself holding his head.

It wasn't long though before more experienced hands came, hushing and cooing to him. Arthur knelt by him in the grass, trying to soothe him.

He whines leaning in.

"Hush, Poppet, it's okay..." Arthur's voice was slowly fading, the morning growing dim around him. Matt was sobbing somewhere in the distance, but he couldn't reach him...

He blinks trying to shake it off.

It clung to the edges of his vision until Matt fell silent, someone announcing that he'd blacked out. The stress on Al suddenly subsided.

He lays for a moment before siting up shakily.

Arthur kept close to him, rubbing his back. "Alright?"

"Mattie..?"

"They're seeing to him," Artgur asured him. "Are you hurt? Did he attack you too?"

He shook his head..

Arthur sighed, hugging him tight for a moment. He folded in whining. Arthur rocked him gently.

He stayed there for a while staring at Matt.

Matt lay on his back, white as the snow of his home, blood splashed over his whole body. Each breath was shallow and pained as Iain and Dylan strove to heal at least some of the damage.

He was done waiting..

This had gone too far now...


	10. Funhouse

**God just realized ch 2 of Captured is actually ch 3, attempting to fix now**

* * *

Long after Matt had been taken inside Al remained out on the lawn. His eyes where solid gold, but this time they didn't burn with blind rage lashing out. Instead came the cold calculating intelligence of a predator on the hunt who knew exactly how to kill its prey. It was a side of Alfred that rarely surfaced, the same side that bombed Hiroshima, raided on D-day and hunted Osama.

Everyone left him alone to this, most of them seeing to Matt - they'd even had to let Pat help, needing the healing energy.

It was a while before that thick Scottish drawl broke into his scheming. "Alfred?"

"Hm..?"

"He'll be okay. Needs a good rest mind..." Iain stayed level, matter of fact.

Al glanced to him out the corner of his eye.

The Scot tensed ever so slightly when he saw gold where there should have been blue. Those eyes still unsettled him...

He looked away again, sensing it.

Iain collected himself quickly. "You need to come back in..."

"No.." The second he sees Mana he was leaving. He didn't care about the cold right now.

"Get your arse in," he frowned. "That rabbit of yours just came back and crashed on the doormat."

He blinks bouncing up at that.

"I set him on the table," the Scot turned, already heading back in. "He wanted to talk to you."

Al followed behind.

They head in, Mana laying on the table, slowly collecting himself; he looked exhausted. Al went over hugging him. The rabbit leaned in slightly, showing his rare affectionate side.

"Tell me he's there.." Al whispered.

"He's there," Mana whispered back. "Rigged the land with traps... I set them all off before I came back..."

Al sighs. "Stay here I'll be back.." he stands heading to his room.

Matt lay in there, bandaged up and mercifully asleep. He really had taken a hit... No one had quite had the courage to look and see just how bad though... Al stared for a moment before kissing his head, turning to his closet and trading his pajamas for hunting camo. He slid a single knife in his boot and turned to the window.

At the kiss, Matt started stirring slightly; reaching out weakly for his brother; his ultimate comfort._ *Al...*_

Al glances back with a sigh, walking over. Matt struggled to open his eyes, but he was conscious enough to mentally search for him, begging to be held through his pain. He was already squirming in discomfort. Al grips his hand.

_*Al...*_ Matt gripped back weakly, breaths stuttering.

_*You're fine Matt..*_

_*H-hurts...*_ he whimpered.

_*I know..*_

_*M-make it s-stop...*_ he hiccupped, starting to cry.

Al frowns hugging him. _*I'll find him Matt.. Promise..* _Matt just curled into him as best he could, sobbing weakly. Al held him close rocking gently.

It didn't take long for the battered blond to cry himself back into exhaustion, looking a pitiful mess at the end of it all. Al sighs nuzzling for a moment before tucking him in again. He opens the window.

"And where do you think you're going?" a stern voice stopped him this time, Arthur stood in the doorway with solid frown on his face.

He was going to break something if this continued..

"Don't even think of going to him alone," Arthur was unphased. "You know for a fact he's got something dirty still to play and you'd be a fool to come running into it."

"It's not like I'm going in headfirst.. I had a plan.."

"Oh really?" the Brit glared. "Do enlighten me."

"Hide in the woods, send in a few copperheads and watch him keel over in agony.."

"And say you don't get a shot in? Or he gets you first?"

"..." He wasnt going in as a human.. All Nate had ever seen was his wings and talons, he didn't know the extent to which he could morph.

"You're not going alone," Arthur came over, taking his arm and pulling him towards the door. "Iain's getting ready to come with you."

But the blood.. The bodies.. He couldn't let them! But it didn't look like anyone was going to give him a choice in this.. His heart clenched painfully.

Arthur pulled him downstairs, into the kitchen. Iain had Ro sat on the table, holding her head as he whispered something into her brow. Ro sat tense, almost like it hurt her.

Al frowns softly.

It only lasted a moment before the Scot pulled back, pecking her brow. "There, ready to go."

"What was that..?"

"Just quickly teaching her how to fight," Iain shrugged. "Can hardly send her in as a lamb, now, can we?"

"What..? No!"

"Alfred, you need a team," Arthur sighed. "Even with Iain, you could still end up tricked."

He didn't want one! He didn't want anyone else hurt cause of him..

"I want to go," Ro got up off the table with more grace than usual. "I want to help you stop the man that keeps hurting everyone."

He frowns sadly.

"I tried talking her out of it, but she insisted," Iain shrugged. "I gave her a crash course in fighting and boosted coordination and agility, but I don't have time for anything else."

Al sighs, if anything happened..

"Come on," Iain headed for the door, Ro in tow. "Before he hits anyone else."

Al follows behind, still not happy. There was no time to dwell on it though. A transportation circle was already drawn outside. The trio stepped into it and vanished. Al sighs, Iain must have wormed it out of Mana..

When they rematerialized, it was just within view of the rundown plantation house.

And just as Al had hoped there was a copperhead right by his foot, but it was too late for a subtle approach now..

"Ro," Iain nodded and Ro skipped forward.

Al glanced at her. She was jumping from spot to spot, testing the ground. His brow furrowed in confusion.

She hopped to a patch of moss and a trap sprang, a net falling from the tree above. She sprang out of the way, looking shocked that she managed to avoid it.

Al blinks surprised.

Iain smirked wryly. "It worked..."

"H-how did I...?" Ro looked back at them in amazement.

Al just looked dumbfounded.

"Skill swap," Iain shrugged, urging them on. "Hurry up."

They crept closer, Al's senses on high. They set off several traps on the way, so Nate must know by now that they were coming. He could have just bypassed them all together if he was alone..

One glance up in the right light would show that tripwires danced through the canopy above them. Nate had accommodated for his wings too.

Human sized ones maybe..

They finally made it to the door and barged in. It seemed empty at first..

They crept into the house, slow and careful... A floorboard creaked beneath their feet and they paused looking...

Suddenly, the floor gave way beneath them, dropping them down.

Al panicked trying to claw the walls. His claws sank into the edge of the floor rather than the wall, stopping his fall sharply. Iain had grabbed the other side of the hole, Ro clinging to his leg.

Al sighs looking up. Nothing moved above them, save the front door swinging shut. A deadbolt moved into place with a heavy thunk.

He frowns at that. Damn ghosts..

The boards creaked again.

"Better get up..." Iain muttered, pulling himself upward with Ro still clinging to his leg. Al heaved himself up as well. They gather on a firmer bit of floor to catch their breath.

"That went well.."

"We're not done yet," Iain snuffed. "We're going to find him."

Al sighs glancing around, the mold and dust messing with his nose. Something creaked upstairs. God he hates haunted houses..

Ro frowned softly, getting up and heading towards one of the rooms. Al kept close to her, afraid for them both. Iain brought up the rear, watching everything closely. She reached out to open the door...

Al tensed. The doorknob screeched eerily before the entire door fell off its hinges.

The nerves alone were going to kill him.. Iain suggested they look upstairs. Al sighs heading up.

Half way up, the stairs flattened, sending them all tumbling back down.

"Damn it! This place is a funhouse!" Al groans sitting back up.

"That's right, Alfie-boy," Nate's voice suddenly erupted from every corner of the house; deafening, condescending. "And I'm so glad you're enjoying it!"

He hissed angrily.. Ro shrank back from Al, unsettled by the noise.

"Oh, temper, temper..." Nate tutted. "You shouldn't have come here if you didn't want to play."

Al looked around the room, looking for something out of place or trying to sense electrical currents. Everything was normal, no giveaway notches or currents, no sign of abnormality in the walls... Just a very scared fae hiding behind a worried Scotsman.

Well if you can't find a switch.. Al punched through the bottom stair, tearing out the wires underneath.

"Well, that was dumb," Nate's voice rattled through his skull again, but the others just looked at him like he'd gone mad.  
"Alfred..."

He fiddles with it some more until the stairs stood properly again. The redheads watched him concernedly for a moment before heading up the stairs again. Al was pissed no denying it..

"So," it almost felt like the slimeball was whispering in his ear. "Why don't you tell me about that little cutie you have with you, hmm? You know I have a thing for red haired girls~"

And this was exactly why he didn't want her to come..

"Y'know, I think she's cuter than the one you treated me to last time," Ro didn't seem to be hearing a thing... Iain either... The Scot would have gone ballistic to hear his sister's modesty called a treat. "You really do spoil me."

Why was that..? Was it just his hearing?

No... Iain's hearing was too good to miss this voice and it was so loud...

It worried him..

"Oh, I wouldn't let him touch that handle, if I were you," Nate sang at Al. Iain was reaching for a door to open it.

Al grips the Scot's wrist.

He jolted in shock, confused and somewhat annoyed "What the hell, Alfred?!"

"Don't.." He switched to some older language Iain had taught him. "Something's wrong.. Something's very wrong.."

The Scot frowned at that, irritation waning some. "We're locked in a house with a lunatic, what could be worse?"

"I can hear him.. Like in my head.." His voice and face were calm but his grip showed fear. "He's watching us.."

Iain's eyes betrayed a flicker of alarm before settling back to their usual piercing green. "He's winding you up, getting you riled."

"I want him out.." It's not like Matt.. Too much like the voices that haunted him before..

"If you know how he got in, I can get him out."

"Boring," Nate mocked loudly. "How long are you going to hold hands and speak gibberish for?"

Al flinched unintentionally, he didn't know..

"Best I can do now for now is come back in and talk over him..." They needed to hurry up before one of them got hurt...

Could he? Nate couldn't hear his thoughts right? It wasn't until later in his confinement that the voices started reacting to them..

Even when the voices had been at their worst, I was Iain who cut through them the best. His accent was so strong and distinct, there was only one person it could be.

Al nods softly letting go of his arm.

Iain quickly opened their old link, taking a moment to tune in._ /Working?/_

_*Yeah..*_

_/Brilliant, lets.../_ he paused, looking around. "Ro?"

Al's breath caught glancing around. She'd vanished!

"Ro?!" Iain called louder.

Al took off down the hall trying to scent her out. Her trail went down the hall and to the left. Iain was hot on his heels.

Why had she wandered off?! He stopped in front of a door. It was slightly ajar, light inside. He rushed inside.

Ro saw sitting up on the floor slowly, looking very confused. It took all he had not to collapse with relief.

She looked over, her own eyes brightening with relief "Al! I... Where am I?"

"Doesn't matter.. Come on.." he reached for her hand. She took it and let him pull her up. She was unharmed, just rather confused over how she'd ended up on the floor in a strange room.

He gripped tight quickly leaving the room.

Iain took her other hand as they came out. "Keep connected." _/Keep calm.../_

_*I'm trying..*_

_/He'll run you into the ground if you're stressed.../_

Al sighs softly trying to turn his thoughts to something else. Iain projected the memory of a song to him, trying to soothe him as they searched the house. Al clung to it, what he wouldn't give to just have this over with.

They searched the house from top to bottom, running into several traps, but no sign of life...

Al frowns growing anxious. Ro was starting to shake slightly, tension rising.

_/This was a bad idea.../_

_*Where the fuck is he?!*_

_/Unless he's under the fucking floor, he's not here!/_

Al sighs trying to think. They paused in the hall, trying to gather their wits.

Was it just a trap from the start? How did he even know they had found him..? Ro was about to ask if they could go home when the floor gave out on them again.


	11. Revenge

**It's the final confrontation! Who will win?!**

* * *

Al jolts holding tight to their hands as his wings tried to slow their fall.

It was too sudden, the weight too much and the air too still. He stopped the fall from being fatal, but they still hit with a whack. Iain landed first, catching Ro as best he could. Al landed on the ground next to him with a groan.

They took a moment to try and collect themselves as the hole above them closed them in. Al tensed. He hated being underground almost as much as cages.. Iain had tightened too, his nervousness ebbing through their link. He struggled being closed in...

The blonde glanced around. It was very dark down here... Wherever here was...

"Al, you alright?" Iain sat up stiffly.

"Yeah.."

"Ro's out cold..."

Al frowns feeling his way closer.

Iain reached over, pulling him to them. "She must have knocked her head on something..."

"She'll be ok right..?"

"Should be..."

Al sighs shuffling to his feet.

"See anything?"

"Barely.."

Iain cussed softly. Al sighs trying to see something, eyes changing in the strain. All that was around them was black... Black and damp and cold...

He shivers.

Iain sighed, trying to wake Ro instead. "Come on, open your eyes..."

The blonde walks back over petting Ro gently. She frowned softly, a bruise starting to develop on her forehead. A whine slipped from Al's throat.

_/She's too cold.../_ She was trembling in the Scot's arms.

_*We need to get outa here..*_

He nodded softly, pulling off his jacket to put on her.

"Going so soon?" Nate's voice crackled to life again, this time though, it wasn't just in Al's head.

Al cringes looking around frantically.

Iain stood, bringing Ro closet to his chest._ /Shit.../_

_*Notgoodnotgoodnotgood...*_

Harsh light filled their vision, blinding them. Al staggered back sensitive eyes burning. Iain hissed sharply too, tensing. Ro groaned. They struggled to adjust, trying to see.

When their eyes finally refocused, it was to the sight of metal bars enclosing them in a tight cage.

_*No..Nonononono!*_

_/Fuck.../_

Both men were panicking at their sudden confinement.

One lone figure just stood by the bars, smiling warmly. "Hello Alfred."

Al hissed slamming into the wall. It was cold and dank, pure rotting rock.

"Oh, and here I thought you wanted to find me?"

He rushed at the bars.

"Stop," Iain grabbed him by the collar quickly, just before he could make contact. This close, Al should hear the faint buzz running through the metal.

No he couldn't stay here!

Iain just pulled him back, making him take Ro. He collapsed on the ground. Dark cells, Matt's hurt, Nate, to many memories attacking at once.

_/Alfred, breathe.../_ Iain's voice cut through, then washed away in the tide of emotions, then broke back in; like a boat rising over big waves._ /I know I'm not the first person you'd come to rely on, but I promise you, I'll get us out of here. You just need to trust me.../_

But the Nazis had Matt and he's sitting with dead bodies and Nate was gonna tear him open and...

"Al...?" a soft groan came from his arms, voice entirely out of place in his horrible memories.

He blinks looking down. Ro looked up at him, eyes wide with confusion.

One glance up would show hungry brown eyes tracing her frame... Iain was already seething between them, almost daring the brunette to try anything.

Al hugs her protectively. She squeaked softly at the tight grip, but huddled in.

"You never did introduce me to your little friend there," Nate smiled, deceptively warm. "She is so pretty..."

"Touch her and I'll rip your cock off," Iain growled.

Al looked around rapidly, trying to gauge the room. They couldn't see much from their cage - the room was obscured by bright lights...

Lights, electric bars, what could he do? Nate was standing right there..

_/There's something on the other side that he doesn't want us to see.../_

...Iroh..?

Their eyes were slowly adjusting to the lights. Darks shapes were becoming visible on the other side. Al tried to make them out, at the same time weighing the odds on his plan. It was a good move in theory, but would it actually work or fry his insides..?

It looked to be machinery... Screens? Had Nate been watching them?!

How? He knew the whole time?! Al's fear was slowly being matched by rage. Had he watched as his family writhed in agony? Watched as he stood there helplessly? Sick, perverted bastard!

Al sets Ro aside standing up. _*Get away from the bars..*_

She shuffled back, getting in the corner. Al walks up to the metal wall till he's nearly touching it. It crackled threateningly.

"Al..." Ro took a step over worriedly.

He stood there a moment taking a few breaths. In, down, around, up, out. In, down, around, up, out.

"Have you frozen already?" Nate smirked mockingly. "Poor thing."

Al grips a bar in one hand while the other thrust two fingers toward the bastard. Lightning arking towards him.

The sudden move forwards made Nate stumble back immediately. Luck struck for the brunette. He tripped on a cobblestone in the floor, tripping just as the lightning arched over his head. He cussed and scrambled to his feet, rushing to grab a lever of some sort.

Ok... That hurt a little more than he thought.. Al staggers a few seconds before trying again, this time gripping bars in both hands and forcing the surge back into itself.

Nate pulled the lever and darted behind a hidden corner, out of sight as big sheet of industrial strength glass shifted down in front of their cage.

Damn.. The bars sparked and grew in intensity before shorting out. Al collapsed back on his rear whole body tingling, especially his stomach.

Ro rushed over, white as a ghost with worry. Iain knelt beside him, keeping her flustering hands away for a moment. "You alright kiddo?"

"Never tell me you can't learn things off cartoons.. But I don't recommend doing that without more practice.."

The Scot just chuckled, ruffling his hair.  
Ro whined and hugged him. "I thought you were gonna fry yourself!"

Al sighs hugging her back. As much as she knew how to fight now, she was still sweet innocent Ro, naive and loving.

"Ok.. Bug zapper's gone.. Now what?"

"I could have a shot at breaking the glass," Iain offered. His forte was destructive magic, so it should be easy.

"Be my guest."

He smirked, stepping up to the glass. It was a good seven inches thick, eight foot wide, ten feet tall... He simply lay his hand against it, humming to himself.

Al pulls Ro back to the rear wall. She watched the Scot in confusion.

Suddenly; the entire pane of glass just shattered into tiny shards and fragments, raining down around them. Ro yelped, huddling into Al. He blocked her from the damage. After it settled Al walks over to start popping the bars out of place.

_/Very well built little dungeon, this.../_ Iain helped Ro up, assuring her they were fine. She was getting very wound up... They shouldn't have taken this long to stop one man...

_*I'd hate to see his guest room..*_ Al peeked out looking around.

_/Probably chains you to the bed,/_ he grimaced softly.

The room was empty, save a few suspicious old stains. Nate was long gone from here...

They crept toward the hallway. There was a door at the end, slightly ajar. Al stepped up to it trying to see inside. It looked like a little office, a desk and such stashed away in there. Nate was talking hurriedly on the phone.

Al snuck in quietly.

Someone kicked the door by accident though and Nate span around, gun in hand. He saw Alfred and fired quickly, aiming to kill.

Al ducked away. Iain grabbed Ro, yanking her out the way too. Nate wasn't dumb enough to waste bullets though. He was waiting for them to show up again.

Al sprung forward. Nate fired, a better shot than they gave him credit for. A bullet grazed Al's cheek. He flinched at that trying to get closer. Another lodged in his shoulder. It forced him back a step.

/_Are you mad?!/_

Iain grabbed him, dragging him down behind a table just as a bullet slipped through his hair.

_*I was trying to knock it away..*_

_/He'd have filled you with holes!/_

Al shrugs sheepishly, blood running down his face.

Iain sighed and shook his head, about to speak when his eyes widened. "Fuck, run!" he grabbed the blond, dragging him out of the path of Nate's next assault. Al drew back, scrambling to his feet.

Bullets lunged after them, some coming too close for comfort. The attack soon ended though, hurried footsteps rushing down the hall.

A woman's scream broke the near silence

Damn! Where'd he go now?!

They rushed out of the door, facing a smear of red across the wall, a bullet stuck in the center of it. He blinks at that. What the hell?!

Iain grimaced softly, turning to call for Ro but froze. She'd ducked below a table when shots starting being fired... But the room was empty...

Al turns to the hall. There was only one way either of them could have gone. Iain took off, running down the hall. Al follows after, worry climbing.

It soon became painfully clear though that the halls below the building were like a maze, twisting and turning in seemingly random patterns. Al was getting frustrated, he was about ready to just start busting down walls.

A yelp echoed from down one of the corridors. He turns running off.

He took random turns, winding this way and that. He lost Iain almost immediately, but he also ran straight into Nate, who had a very frightened Ro pinned to the wall by her neck.

Al growls swinging toward his head.

Nate saw and ducked just in time, dragging Ro with him. She had a nasty bruise developing on her jaw, a gunshot wound to her shoulder. She was too stunned to fight as Nate swept her into a headlock and pressed the gun to the side of her head.

"One step closer, Birdie, I dare you."

Al's fist made a lovely little crater in the wall as he turns to glare at him.

"Oh, I love when you look dirty at me," the brunette smirked, already starting to back away, Ro trapped as his personal shield.

He wouldn't let him! He just about gave up when Matt died, she didn't have the chance to come back.

"Y'know, it's almost a shame to waste something so lovely," Nate smirked, knowing how agitated this was making Alfred. "So pure and sweet."

Al hissed threateningly.

"Temper, Birdie," malicious glee shone in those disgusting brown eyes as his empty hand started adventuring down her petite frame. "I only want to ruin her a little."

Sharp fangs bit into Nate's leg. The copperhead from before had been hiding, wrapped around Al's lower leg under his pants. Nate yelped in pain but held fast to his hostage, slamming the snake against the wall to get it off. He was limping slightly now, cocking his gun in annoyance. Ro tried to fight her way out in the confusion, but Nate just gripped harder, pressing the gun under her chin now.

Al glares.

"Now, now," he sneered mockingly. "What if I'd caught the trigger? She can't come back like the others; can she?"

What to do..?

"Thought so," Nate just started backing up again, dragging her with him.

Al hissed, he couldn't let him!

"Oh, she is precious to you, isn't she," Nate smirked, kissing her cheek. "Precious little thing."

Ro closed her eyes, trying to turn away.

He takes a step.

"Oh, you don't like that," he grinned, dragging the poor girl into a strong, forceful kiss, ever present gun reminding Al to stay back.

Al lunged forward.

Nate's eyes widened in shock, not actually having expected Al to attack. He squeezed the trigger of his gun immediately. Al reached for the gun.

Nate fired, but the gun gave an empty click. No bullets!

He cussed, dropping the gun and yanking a knife out of his belt, quickly pressing the blade to her throat, trying to keep his shield.

Al stepped toward him menacingly. He pressed the blade in, blood welling over it. Ro whimpered fearfully. Al stopped.

"Better," Nate kept his arrogant air, but he was decidedly more shaken than he was a moment ago. "It'd be a shame to let all this go to waste." He swept his hand over Ro's body, touching while he still could. She looked close to tears.

"Let. Her. Go!"

"Why should I?" He went low, grabbing her roughly and making her yelp. He backed off all the while, clearly using her as his escape tactic.

Al follows after.

It was only when they hit the foot of a stone staircase that he stopped, watching Al carefully. All the while, he'd been using Ro to taunt him, poor girl crying silent tears of shame. The blonde was tense, ready to spring at any moment.

Nate just smirked, forcing one last kiss from Ro. "Alas, we must part... Its been a pleasure; Birdie~" he grabbed her chin, forcing it up before deftly dragging the knife across Ro's throat.

Her eyes widened as blood bubbled out of the cut. Nate turned and ran up the stairs, gone before she'd even hit the floor. Al rushed over terror in his eyes.

Ro just lay there in shock, breaths gasping and cutting off far too quickly. She was loosing too much blood... He'd lost Iain ages ago and Al couldn't fix her himself...  
She looked up to him, scared and pained, light slowly dimming in her soft pink eyes.

"Ro no.. Come on stay with me please.."

"I-I..." Tears welled up in her eyes, tumbling down her blood splattered chin. She was trembling already.

He grips her hand. She couldn't grip back, dainty fingers cold in his sweaty hands. She was fading...

"Ro.."

"I-I'm sorry..." She whispered, eyes slowly closing as her body went limp.

Al trembles lightly eyes tearing up. He growls and practically flies up the stairs, tearing after Nate's scent.

Nate had run up the stairs, through a secret trapdoor that opened into the storm cellar. The cellar doors were open, the trail mixing with the stench of petrol. He must have gotten into a car and driven off.

Al took to the air trailing after it.

The truck hadn't gotten very far on this marshy land, struggling to pick up speed. Nate sat inside, adamant on getting away.

Al dove, landing ahead and stopping it cold with one hand.

Nate's truck stopped dead, the man inside the picture of panic. The cold and calculated exterior was finally melting away. Al came over tearing off the door, ripping Nate from his seat and tossing him ten feet away.

He landed with a sickening crack, arm snapping on impact. He cried out in pain, more of a wheeze with the air knocked out of him.

"You hurt my family!" Al stomps over. "You killed her's!"

Nate scrambled back, no smart retort ready this time.

Al threw a punch. "You killed innocent civilians!"

Nate fell back with a grunt, spitting blood. "Told you... To behave..."

"I'm. Not. Yours!" Al forcefully rolls the man onto his stomach pressing a knee into his back. Nate cried out, helpless against the anger of a nation.

A single claw pushed through the muscle and skin on the back of his neck till it tapped his spine, the C5 vertebrae, the same spot he used to bring Molly's body back to life. The brunette screamed, pain rippling through his body.

With a pulse that lasted longer than it should have Al effectively shut down all outgoing neurons in the area. In going receptors still working fine. Nate screamed, panic setting in when he realised he couldn't move.

Al stood up, gripping the scumbag's collar and dragging him back toward the house. Nate couldn't even fight, true fear gripping his heart for the first time.

They arrive back, heading back downstairs. Al not even caring as Nate thumped down each step. He had to find Iain and get Ro's body..

When Al got back to the bottom of the stairs though, Ro's body was gone, a large puddle of half dried blood making the place he'd let her die...

He frowns softly, Iain must have found her.. Al makes his way back to the computer, on the way recovering g his snake friend and making sure she was ok, intending to return her home before they left. He reached the computer making copies of everything. Contacts, allies, camera locations to be disabled later, control feeds. Once everything was safe he effectively fried and smashed, destroying all that remained.

Nate just sat silently, much meeker a man now he knew all the power was out of his hands. He had nothing to fight with, nothing to bargain for...

"...Did she look at you with disgust as she died...?" He was going to die anyway, so he might as well anger Alfred into killing him quickly. "Betrayal? Are you angry I took her innocence?"

Al continues smashing, letting out his frustration. Unlike Nate Al didn't kill out of spite. Even when hunting he always respected his prey for their fight. Iain on the other hand..

Iain would have no qualms about killing him slowly and in the most painful ways he could.

Al stepped back from the wreckage to rest a moment before gathering the files and Nate and heading off to find Iain.

"I hope you see her disappointment every time you close your eyes, see her dying because you couldn't save her."

Al's heart clenched heading back outside.

"She could have lived, if only you'd-"

"Al, there you are," Iain strode over and Nate shut up instantly. "You've got shit in your hand."

Al smiles half heartedly.

_/She's over in those trees.../ _"This shit has a lot to answer for," he reached over, taking Nate from Al's grasp, a twisted smirk pulling at his features. "I hear you like games?"

Nate's face twisted in horror.

Al glanced over to the trees walking off. There was a loud crack and a scream of agony as he did.


	12. Mother's Wrath

**And thus is the final chapter! Is it bad that I'm upset in the lack of reviews for the last two..?**

* * *

Ro was lying in the clearing, just as promised, pale face still stained with tears and blood. He frowns sadly kneeling next to her, pushing her bangs out of her eyes. He could almost see the way her delicate brow would crease in discomfort... But she wouldn't wake up... Not this time...

He sighs gripping her hand and clenching his eyes shut. He felt the slightest pressure on his own hand, but who was he kidding... It was his own desperation trying to convince him that he hadn't let her down...

His eyes watered. She was gone... He rocked softly holding her hand close. How was he going to tell Matt?

Gentle fingers spread slowly over his cheek, husky voice rasping to him. "...Please... D-don't cry..."

His eyes shot open.

Watery blue met hazy pink, the latter still weak and fragile, but alive! So blissfully alive!

He sobs hugging her. She buried in, gripping weakly to his shirt. He held her tight crying softly. She tried to hush him, telling him she was alright, but her voice kept cracking.

He holds her for a long while before he finally calms. She'd ended up crying with him, sniffling softly when he finally pulled back. She looked so fragile...

He smiles slightly picking her up as gently as he could. She gasped and winced, little body still tender.

"Sorry.."

"S'okay..." she muttered, curling into him.

He walks slowly, seeing his snake home before returning to Iain. Iain sat on an old tree stump by the house, Nate bruised and battered at his feet, but still breathing. Al walks over, still holding Ro rather protectively.

Ro shied away from Nate immediately. Iain just smiled cheerily. "Best be off home soon, the others'll be worrying."

"Yeah.."

Iain held his hand out to Al, grabbing Nate by the scruff of his neck, making the man yelp in pain. Al grasped onto it.

A gentle warmth washed over them, darkness surrounding them for a moment before peeling away like a curtain to reveal Al's own house again.

Al sighs going inside. Arthur and Molly were downstairs when he came in and got up instantly, limping over. Al glanced up, the sheepishness in his posture giving off he was still upset.

It was Molly who picked up on it first. "Sweetie? What's wrong...?"

He shrugs holding Ro closer. Ro squeaked sharply.

Molly frowned softly. "Come set her on the couch..."

Al loosened instantly at the sound setting her down gently. Arthur disappeared, coming back with things to clean her up.

Molly took Al aside. "Are you alright honey?"

"Just tired.." The emotional strain along with fighting and lightning redirection made him forget he had a few holes, there was still blood on his face and hair.

"I can imagine," she tutted tenderly. "Come sit down, I'll clean you up."

Al followed along, letting her lead. She sat him down, setting about patching him up. Al sits letting her, uneasy thoughts floating through his head.

She cleaned and bandaged him, kissing his brow gently.

He smiles slightly. "Can we go nap now?"

"Would you like to settle with Mattie? He's still upstairs, but we've been tending him while you've been out."

Al nods softly, wanting them both.

She glanced over her shoulder at Ro then just smiled. "We'll bring her up, okay?"

He nods again hugging her and heading upstairs. He moved Matt to one side of the bed and settled in the middle.

Matt groaned softly, half waking. "Arthur...?"

"Nope.."

Matt's eyes snapped open and he hugged him instantly, burying into his shoulder. "Oh, thank god..."

Al grips back tightly.

They huddled in, relief washing over each of them. _*Arthur told me you left, I was so worried... You're okay, right?*_

_*'M fine... ..Ro will be up soon too..*_

_*Is she okay?*_ Matt really had panicked when he heard about their leaving.

Al tensed slightly. _*...She.. She got hurt..*_ Guilt came back.

_*How bad?*_ Matt's anxiety spiked, heart thumping quickly.

Al cringed burrowing in. _*I tried to stop him..*_ he was growing upset again. _*He wouldn't let her go...*_

Matt shifted, bringing him close. _*...Show me...*_

His eyes clenched as he replayed the whole trip. His fear, anxiety, and worry seeping through. Crying by the time they got home. _*I thought.. I thought I lost her..*_

Matt just held him, riding every emotion with him. He wanted to cry for his brother, but just held him instead, petting and cooing softly in his ear. Al clung tight.

_*She's okay... It's gone, she's okay...*_

He finally settled some nuzzling in.

Shortly after, Molly brought Ro in, both looking extremely tired. Ro had been crying again, it was plain to see, but she still tried to smile for them.

Al sat up slightly pulling her close. She folded in with a light sniffle, clinging tight. He settles her in with him and Matt, casting Molly a thankful smile.

Molly just smiled sadly. "Do you three want anything...?"

Al shook his head, he was exhausted and just wanted to sleep.. Matt had already lain back down and Ro looked close to passing out. Molly just nodded and slipped out, promising to come back later. Al settled in with them drifting off.

A few hours passed, the trio getting some much needed rest.

The files had been distributed to the President and other leaders to disable any remaining threats, the cameras around Al's house had been found and destroyed, and they had finally been able to contact the others including Ivan who were on their way to recovery.

But there was still one thing that had Alfred uneasy. The whole time he thought the voices in his head was his own self doubt taunting him. (and maybe after a while his imagination filled in when it was no longer there) But after hearing Nate's taunting in the plantation house he wasn't so sure.. He needed someone to check...

He grabbed Iain the first chance he could find him alone.

"Hey, kiddo, everything alright?" Iain frowned softly, very worried for the blond.

"I need you to look inside my head.."

"...For what, exactly? And head, or thoughts?"

Al fidgets. "I'm worried.. I can't stop thinking about how I could hear him earlier.. and how it was so much like those ugly voices.."

A protective anger sparked in his eyes, hatred burning at the mental condition those voices had put the blond in. "I'll look."

Al smiles a fraction of a second before coming over.

Iain gave his wonky smirk, left cheek still creasing strangely after last year. "This might be a bit awkward."

Al just nods, sitting down. Iain stood behind him, gripping Al's head gently. It gave an odd itching sensation. His lips twitched at the uncomfortable feeling. It felt like Iain had slipped his fingers under his skin and started searching around...

His eyes clenched shut.

It lasted for a few minutes before disappearing with a slight pinch at the top of his spine.

"Ow.."

"Sorry..."

Al turns around looking at him. The Scot stood with an apologetic air, a little radio chip pinched between his thumb and forefinger. Al stared at it, he wasn't sure whether to be afraid or relieved.

"Sick bastard, ain't he..." Iain shrugged, breaking the chip.

Al sighs rubbing his neck. Suddenly he just gave in and hugs Iain. Iain staggered slightly at the sudden embrace, but wrapped his arms around the blond nonetheless. "You're alright kiddo..."

Al stayed there a moment, they could finally put this behind them.

After a moment, Iain pulled him back, wonky smirk a beacon of strength. "Okay?"

"Yeah." He smiles slightly.

"That's ma boy," Iain grinned, patting his shoulder. "Fancy a cuppa?"

"Sure."

"Come on," he steered him into the kitchen. Al follows after. They fix a pot of coffee and just sit on the counter, drinking quietly.

"So where'd you put him..?"

"Down in the basement," Iain shrugged. "Still breathing. Figured you'd want to finish it off yourself."

Al gazed at his cup.

"If you'd rather not, just say... He put you through a lot, no one would say anything about it."

"..I think I know what to do.."

The Scot just quirked a brow, silently encouraging him to elaborate.

"You grab him and I'll get Matt, I've got someone I want you to meet." Al smiles finishing his drink and standing.

Curiosity sparked in his deep green eyes as he jumped up, going to fetch Nate. Al comes back with Matt clinging to his back. He starts off towards the woods. Iain strode along behind them, Nate slung over his shoulder like a sack of potatoes.

Al hums softly as they head to the shrine. An invisible wind was playing with the dreamcatchers. Nate was trying to get away again, but Al's paralysis was still in effect.

Al glanced at the sky for a moment as the wind grew stronger. A small whirlwind touched the ground in front of them next to the shrine. Matt clung to Al, gripped by the chill.

When it clears there stood a woman. Tan skin, dressed in hides, long black hair braided over her shoulder, but her dark eyes also held a hint of violet in them. Al smiles brightly. Matt came to life on his back, eyes shining for the first time in weeks. _*Mom...*_

She smiles softly walking over and hugging her boys. They hugged back tightly, almost reluctant to let her go, but they had things they needed to do. She gave them both a kiss smiling, then turns to Iain.

Iain had stood quietly, letting the twins have their moment , but now he turned to her, nodding politely.

"You're Britannia's boy right?"

"Aye, ma'am," Even Iain felt he belonged below this woman, as he only ever had with his own mother. "Her firstborn."

"She talks about you a lot, proud of you, all of you."

He teared up slightly, caught off guard. "I... She's alright?"  
The UK didn't really get the luxury of talking to their mother... Iain missed her terribly.

"She's been trying to get a vacation day." She smiles. "If Rome gets to visit, the rest of us want to too. Seems eager to meet the new kid."

"Pat'd be thrilled to meet her," Iain smiled a rare bright smile. "Molly's told him all about her."

She smiles walking over to the man on the ground. "And you.."

Iain stepped back, sobering up quickly. Nate stared up at her, eyes wide and trembling. The way he looked, it was a shock he hadn't wet himself...

"You've got a lot of angry parents to meet city boy.. Hope you know how to hold a spear." She grins savagely.

Now Nate genuinely did wet himself, fear replacing all of that arrogance he used to cling so dearly to. Nate was truly a pathetic man beneath all his scheming...

She took a knife from her belt and stabs him in the heart. But instead of bleeding out he starts fading into smoke. Nate screamed, his voice fading with his body. It was barely a moment before their torturer became nothing more than an echoing nightmare. She stood up straight after giving one last smile before joining him.

Al, Matt and Iain were left standing at the shrine, gentle breeze dancing around them. Al gazed at it sadly for a moment before turning back to Iain. He caught the Scot wiping at his eyes with one hand, the other stuffed in a pocket as his gaze cast down to his feet.

Al smiles slightly walking over. He looked up at the sound of approaching feet, eyes damp, but so, so happy. He was grinning like an idiot. "She's alright..."

Al smiles. "Ya know I didn't know she'd actually show up.. We haven't seen her in years, I just heard someone whispering in my ear to come here.."

"She knew," Iain nodded softly. "She knew what was happening..." he laughed softly, shaking his head. "Let's go home."

Al smiles leading the way back. Matt nuzzled into his back on the way, growing too tired to stay awake for long. They headed back to the warmth of family.


End file.
